


Everything I Do I Do For You

by Super_Navi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Dark Number Five | The Boy, F/M, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Obsession, Please be gentle this is my first work I'll write better in the future, Protectiveness, Some things that even happened in season 1 won't appear, The plot of season 1 but five is basically unhinged, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Navi/pseuds/Super_Navi
Summary: It was such a juxtaposition; seeing her entire world crumble before her eyes while his world remained untouched. He remained untouched. And at that moment, she, along with her siblings, saw the fires in his eyes that looked painfully similar to Father.Or Vanya knows Five would do anything for their family. But she underestimated just how far he can go.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 49
Kudos: 244





	1. Prologue - Day One

**Author's Note:**

> please be somewhat gentle this is my first fic

The first to leave voluntary was Klaus.

It was about a week after Ben’s death. It made the most sense; Ben and Klaus were practically inseparable. They did everything together; from pranking Luther or Allison (if they were feeling particularly brave) to messing with Father’s belongings, leaving him more furious and cold then he already was.  
After Ben’s death, there was nothing left for Klaus. Vanya didn’t know exactly what time he left, but she knew that one day she went down to breakfast at exactly 6:00 am and Klaus’ empty seat was staring right back at her. Father didn’t mention Klaus’ disappearance, because Klaus wasn’t worth mentioning.  
Then it was Allison. Vanya vaguely knew Allison dreamed of being a star. She used to tell Vanya that she was going to be on TV and in movies and in magazines. That she was going to be famous and loved and everyone’s eyes were going to be on her. That Father was going to be so jealous of Allison when she made it to Hollywood. Vanya didn’t doubt her; Allison had the ability to make people love her; figuratively and literally.  
It was two weeks after Klaus’ left. Vanya caught Allison sneaking out the back door with two suitcases in her hand. Vanya didn’t stop her. The next day Father demanded Grace throw all of Allison’s remaining stuff in the trash.  
Then it was Diego. Vanya never really talked to Diego. She loved Diego, like how she loved all her siblings, but she didn’t like talking to him. It seemed as though Diego never failed to mercilessly tease her about being ordinary. So she tried to steer clear away from him.  
After Allison’s disappearance, Luther was a mess. She didn’t blame him; she still felt an aching pain in her heart whenever she thought about Five. Allison’s disappearance, however, seemed to ruin Luther and Diego’s already crumbling relationship. They never failed to argue with one another, even whenever Father punished them both severely. It seemed even his discipline couldn’t prevent them from hurling cruel words at one another.  
Eventually, Diego couldn’t take one more minute of being with Luther and during their 16th birthday, Diego stormed out of the house while Father was away at a meeting. Vanya never knew how Father reacted or really Luther for that matter because the next day Vanya followed suit and quietly left the house.  
She couldn’t stand being alone. She would prefer screaming over the painful silence. She would prefer harsh words rather than isolation. The only things Vanya took with her was a few clothes and her violin. All she needed was her violin.

After a while, there seemed to be some resemblance of normalcy in Vanya’s life. She got a job teaching children to play the violin and she was in an orchestra. She took her pills and felt tired and apathetic most days, but there was order. She had a schedule she followed and she could almost pretend that her childhood didn’t happen. That she didn’t have any siblings or an abusive father, or a robot mother.  
Then Reginald Hargreeves died. And everything started to fall apart.  
“Dad was a monster,” Diego muttered at the funeral, interrupting Pogo’s speech. He looked worn down and his brown eyes flashed with anger. Allison gave an annoyed sigh and Klaus laughed and Vanya stared at the ground, already knowing what’s going to happen.  
“Really?” Luther demanded. He looked taller and bigger than the last time Vanya saw him. “You’re going to do this now?”  
“Are we just going to pretend he wasn’t a piece of shit because the bastard’s dead?” Diego demanded. Vanya knew that tone in his voice. He was itching for a fight. “Luther, wake the fuck up. You realize he was a terrible human being right?”  
“This is a _funeral_ service, Diego,” Luther stressed. The quiet mood quickly turned sour and Vanya could practically feel the tension in the air. “We're not fighting during his funeral service. Now if we can just-”  
“Why not?” Klaus drawled, lighting a cigarette. Vanya felt a pain twist in her heart staring at him. His eyes were bloodshot red and he was discreetly stumbling. He wasn’t even sober. What the hell happened all these years? “Why don’t we really talk about daddy dearest? Let all our feelings out in the open?”  
“That doesn’t sound like a good idea,” Vanya softly said, ignoring the look Diego gave her.  
“Vanya’s right,” Allison quickly agreed before Klaus could respond. “Can’t we just get this over with? I need to get back home.”  
“To who? Your daughter?” Diego scoffed. “Aren’t you divorced?” Vanya snapped her head towards Allison’s direction. She gave him a dark glare and if looks could kill Diego would have joined Father and Ben.  
“Diego!” Luther barked.  
“Why are you always starting shit?” Allison snapped back, throwing her umbrella on the ground. It was if all the pent up rage everyone felt started to simmer to the air. Vanya saw Klaus sit down on the bench from the corner of her eye, a cigarette in his mouth clearly enjoying the show. “Are you that pathetic with your life you need to fuck with other people?”  
“At least I worked hard to earn the life I got,” Diego said. “I never had to rumor anyone to get ahead. Tell me, Allison, how’s that A-list life treating you?”  
“Enough!” Pogo interrupted. “I understand this is a difficult situation for all of you, but you're no longer 13. You’re adults and you need to act like it.”  
“Are you kidding?” Allison snapped back, ignoring Pogo. She walked toward Diego and Diego started slowly walking towards her. The funeral was long forgotten. “You’re joking, right? How old are you? 11? I can't believe you're doing this now. Luther's right; of all fucking days. Diego- you're _such_ an asshole.”  
“Allison, enough,” Luther said firmly, getting between Allison and Diego.  
“You don’t know anything,” Diego said coldly. “You never had to work a day in your life. You have such a strong power, one of the strongest in our family, and you use it for this? Attention? Are you really that obsessed with everyone’s eyes on you that you became a star so people would adore you? Was not being in the Umbrella Academy enough?”  
“I worked my ass off to get where I am,” Allison snarled. “You could make all the snide little comments you want. You know nothing about my divorce. At least someone loved _me_ , unliked Eudora. No one can _ever_ love you.”  
The moments those words left Allison’s lips, multiple things happened at once. Diego’s hands balled into fists and Luther held Diego back from punching Allison. Diego started screaming, but Vanya couldn’t hear over Pogo screaming and demanding them to stop. Grace stopped smiling and looked confused as Klaus laughed loudly at Allison screaming back at them. Vanya looked at the scene with a sense of dread and knew she shouldn’t have come back home. Shouldn’t have come back to her family. She needed to take her pills.  
Suddenly there was a flash of blue and wind started blowing around the place. The yelling abruptly ended as Vanya turned to see a portal-like thing in the sky flashing a bright blue. Vanya froze as Klaus got up from the bench and slowly stepped away and Grace’s black dress moved frantically with the winds.  
“Get back!” Diego yelled, grabbing Vanya and Grace's arms, pulling them away as the winds got more violent. Vanya felt her siblings huddle close as they could do nothing, but watch the portal get more and more erratic until suddenly a man fell from the portal.  
The moment the man fell the portal randomly disappeared as if it was never there, to begin with. The winds stopped and there was no longer a flashing blue. The strange man immediately got up and scanned the area around him. He was wearing a blue suit and had a calculating look in his green eyes.  
His eyes eventually landed on the Hargreaves siblings who stared at him back with mixed looks, some in awe while others in fear. His eyes landed on Vanya and Vanya felt a vague sense of deja vu. As if she’s seen this man before, even though she knew it couldn’t be possible.  
“Who are you?” Luther demanded, taking the leadership role. The man cleaned the nonexistence dust off his suit and looked down at his body. He had a victorious smirk in his face.  
“I told you the calculations were right Dolores,” the man spoke out loud to himself. He looked up at the Hargreeves with his smirk becoming downright vicious. He almost looked like a supervillain and Vanya felt sick.  
“It’s me. Number Five.”


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five's a bit of an asshole and Vanya gets a sweet gift.

Leonard Peabody was a nice man.

There was nothing really remarkable about him. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and whenever he talked he talked with a hint of shyness in his voice. He reminded Vanya so much of herself and maybe that was one of the reasons why she found herself standing outside of his shop, suddenly becoming nervous.  
Another reason was to get her mind off of Five and his reappearance. She could still vividly remember what happened hours ago.

“What the hell,” Klaus had muttered, saying aloud what everyone else was thinking. The stranger - no - Five was standing in front of them, wearing a victorious expression as if he accomplished something big.  
“No way,” Diego denied, “There’s no way that’s Five. We all saw him leave. How the hell is he back?”  
“He does look like Five, doesn’t he?” Klaus said and Allison slowly nodded, never taking her eyes off him. “I can kinda see it in the eyes.”  
“Allison rumor him,” Luther suddenly said, looking at her. “Ask him what his name-”  
“Vanya!” Diego screamed. Vanya didn’t realize why Diego, and suddenly everyone else, started screaming until she vaguely realized she started _walking_ towards him.  
Vanya briefly heard everyone calling her name, telling her to come back as she slowly walked towards him. The stranger’s smirk suddenly changed into a gentle smile and his eyes seemed to glow brighter and Vanya felt her heart twist and fuck. This was Five. She could never forget his smile.  
“Vanya,” Five muttered, his voice filled with a certain emotion Vanya couldn’t quite pick up as Vanya stood in front of him. She already knew she was short, everyone was practically taller than her, but she was still surprised at just how tall Five was.  
Vanya slowly grabbed his wrist, trying her best not to seem bothered with Five staring at her as Vanya slowly pulled up the cuffs. Sure as day, there was the umbrella academy symbol tattoo Father forced everyone to get. The tattoo that Vanya used to draw on her wrist with a sharpie for at least 2 months to feel some resemblance of being a part of this family. The tattoo Vanya desperately wanted to get so she wouldn’t feel ordinary.  
“It’s Five,” Vanya spoke out loud, moving her eyes to stare at Five. “He has the tattoo.”  
All hell broke loose. Pogo silently walked away from the scene; he knew this was between the Hargreeves siblings.  
“It really is Five,” Allison mumbled.  
Klaus hummed in response, reaching for another cigarette.   
“Where the hell have you been?” Diego demanded.  
Five’s gentle smile immediately evaporated as he gave Diego an exasperated look. When Five was younger, he seemed to have this ability to make everyone feel stupid and insignificant with just a look. It was a little reassuring to know that the look never went away.  
“The future,” he bluntly said. “It sucked.” Vanya felt Five grab her hand as he marched back into the house.  
“Where’s the coffee?” Five demanded as he entered the kitchen. Vanya felt her siblings quickly follow them. “Reginald owns this big house and there’s no coffee? And why was everyone outside?”  
“Father didn’t like caffeine, remember?” Vanya gently reminded him. Five stopped moving and looked down at her. Five hummed, squeezing her hand and everything started to come back to her all at once. Five was back. Her best friend was back and Vanya couldn’t help but smile.  
“He’s also dead!” Klaus cheered, aiming straight towards the liquor cabinet. Luther rolled his eyes and Allison asked. “What was in the future?”  
“Nothing,” Five responded, moving his eyes from Vanya to Allison. “Absolutely nothing. How did the old man die?”  
“Heart attack,” Luther answered.  
“I hope he suffered,” Klaus said dreamily, sipping on a glass of wine. Vanya felt Five let go of her hand and she refused to admit she felt a little empty.  
“I’m leaving. Grace, pass me the keys to one of the dad’s cars,” Five ordered.  
“Of course!” Grace said happily as if one of her sons randomly appearing out of nowhere was just a typical day. “I’m so glad you’re back; you’ve grown so tall!”  
“Hold up,” Diego said. “We haven’t seen you in years and now you’re leaving? Again?” Grace handed Five one of the car keys as Five headed towards the door.  
“Diego’s right,” Allison reluctantly agreed. “You can’t just tell us there’s nothing and just randomly leave.”  
“I need coffee,” Five simply said. He turned around and Vanya felt towards green eyes stare at him. She felt her face get warm as Five gave her a small. She almost forgot how handsome he looked. “I’ll be back,” he promised, before walking out of the door.  
No one said anything as the door shut.  
Klaus eventually broke the silence. "Well, that was fun! If you need me, I'm going to be raiding Father's things."

“Vanya!” Leonard greeted happily, opening the door. Vanya jumped a little, still in her flashback as she gave Leonard a shaky smile in return. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, of course, but what are you doing here? Did you want to buy something?”  
“Oh no, no,” Vanya said, giving him a smile. “I just wanted to see you. Can I come in?”  
“I’m sorry I should have immediately let you in,” Leonard apologized, “please come in, come in.” Vanya entered the shop as Leonard held open the door. She heard the soft ding of the door close.  
“I’m so glad you’re here! I actually wanted to show you something. Please follow me,” Leonard urged. Vanya looked around at his shop. It was impressive, almost creepy, at how Leonard with carving wood. Vanya quickly followed Leonard towards the back of the shop.  
“Wait here,” Leonard said, before disappearing into the sea of carved wood. Vanya stood in place, letting her mind wander.  
It seemed almost too good to be true. When Five disappeared, with this urge to prove Father wrong, she didn’t lose hope he was gone forever. She used to make marshmallow sandwiches and wait all night for him to return. She knew Five had to return; he just had to.  
However, as she got older, Father never failed to remind Vanya and her siblings that Five was gone for good. That because he got cocky it ended up costing his life.  
‘ _Take this as a lesson_ ,’ Father said, ‘ _Don’t let your powers make you believe you’re invincible. If you can bleed, you can die.’_  
Vanya shuddered at the thought as Leonard came back with something in his hand. It was a carved wooden girl playing the violin. Leonard gave Vanya a proud smile as he handed it towards Vanya.  
“For you,” Leonard said and instantly Vanya felt her face heat up. No one has ever given her a gift before and she didn’t know how to react. She gently held the gift making sure she didn’t drop it.  
“Oh Leonard,” Vanya said, moving the figurine around to get a better look. “You didn’t have to do this.”  
“I insist,” Leonard said. “For being a good violin teacher.”  
“We’ve only had one class,” Vanya teased, giving him a genuine smile.  
“I guess I’ll have to come to more classes,” Leonard responded. For some reason, Vanya suddenly felt uncomfortable, but she immediately brushed that away. Leonard was a sweet man and he even made her a gift. She wasn’t about to be rude to him.

Vanya walked home after talking to Leonard more and opened the door to her apartment. The cool evening air felt great on her face. She felt much better having taken a walk and swallowing two of her pills.  
Vanya opened the door and felt a surge of fear consume her as she saw someone in her apartment. She nearly dropped the gift Leonard gave her in shock.  
“Hello Vanya,” Five said simply, looking around her small kitchen. He was still wearing his blue suit, but his blazer was laying on the couch. His white shirt was stained red and Vanya knew it was blood. He didn't look bothered, as if he was used to being covered in blood.   
“Five!” Vanya shrieked. “How the hell did you get in here?! The door was locked. Wait, is that blood-”  
“You’re windows open, you should be more careful,” Five conversely said, opening her fridge and pulling out a drink. “Rapists can climb.”  
“You _climbed_?” Vanya felt her face pale. “What are you even doing here? Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine. I wanted to see you. I needed to tell you something,” Five said. He walked in front of her and narrowed his eyes at the gift in Vanya’s hand.  
“What is that?” He asked. Vanya looked at Leonard’s gift.  
“A gift from a friend,” She said, putting her stuff down on the nightstand. She sat down on the couch. “Why are you covered in blood? Did someone hurt you?” Five poured the drink into a glass and sat across from her and raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms.  
“Don’t be stupid, Vanya,” Five said.   
Vanya heart dropped. “You killed someone."  
Five gave her a look but didn’t say anything else. Nothing else needed to be said. “Five, what happened? Who did you kill? You just can’t just leave then come back covered in blood.  
"Vanya, I’m going to tell you something serious. Something that only I can trust you with.” Five said, putting his drink down.  
"Why me?" Vanya asked.

“Because it’s always you,” Five said firmly. Five leaned forward, his eyes staring straight up at Vanya’s. He suddenly didn’t look 29. He looked much older and much deadlier. “Listen to me carefully. Whatever happens, I do all this for us. Everything I do is for this family. Everything I do, I do for you and you alone.” Vanya felt her heart skip a beat, her mind having more questions than answers. Talking with Five always left people with more questions than answers.  
“In approximately eight days,” Five said, interrupting Vanya before she could ask a question. “The world is going to end. I don’t know how it ends, but I know it does end. I also know it involves our family and it involves you. We need to be close to one another. We need to be careful. I won’t let anything hurt our family. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”  
There was silence between them. Vanya felt her heart beating rapidly, trying to digest what Five told her. The world is going to end in eight days? That couldn’t be right. The world can’t randomly end in eight days.  
Apparently, her face must have shown her hesitancy because Five gave her a cold look. “I’m being serious, Vanya. Do you know what happened when I got to the future? Nothing. There was nothing; a complete and utter wasteland. I saw our families' corpses. I wouldn’t joke about something like this.”  
There was a silence between them again as Vanya let out a breath. She knew, _god_ she knew, he wasn't lying, but it still too hard to believe. “Ok,” Vanya croaked out. She looked around for her pills, her hands starting to itch. This was way too much. Too many rushing emotions were coming out of nowhere. First, Five comes out of nowhere and now the apocalypse is starting to happen? “You haven’t explained what happened to you. Why are you covered in blood?”  
Five stared at her for a couple of seconds before letting out a sigh. Five stood and slowly walked towards and Vanya felt Five sit right next to her. She held her breath as Five gently held her hand. She stared down at her hands intertwined with his. She could practically feel his breath down her neck. There was silence as they both stared down at their hands. She almost forgot how good it felt to have her handheld.  
“I’ll explain everything,” he murmured, putting his head on her neck. His eyes were closed and he looked weary. Vanya focused herself to listen to Five and not let her mind cloud from his cologne. “I promise I’ll explain everything. After the eighth day, I’ll explain to you everything that happened to me.” He opened his eyes and looked at her, instantly looking like a 13-year-old all over again. “Just stay with me for eight days. Just eight days, I promise. After that, we can finally be a family again."  
Vanya felt her heartache. His body felt warm against her and she felt her head become muddy. She stared at him, and memories started flooding back. Memories of a younger Vanya and Five hiding from Dad and Five complimenting Vanya playing with her violin and them making sandwiches. Memories of them being together and Vanya was so tired of being alone. She couldn’t say no to him, and they both knew that.  
“Ok,” she reluctantly agreed, closing her eyes. She leaned closer down to him. “eight days.”  
If Vanya opened her eyes, she would have seen Five let out a smirk. She would have seen his ‘weary’ green eyes become bright with energy. She would have seen the brilliant facade he put up slightly crumble. 


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus makes an appearence and Vanya goes to question Five about last night
> 
> Thank you all for the kind words! They're very much appreciated.

When Vanya woke up, Five was nowhere to be found. She saw a piece of paper on the kitchen table that read ‘Went out, be careful’. Vanya crumbled the piece of paper and started making breakfast.  
She considered calling Allison to talk about what Five said. She doubted Allison would believe her; Vanya was having a hard time believing what Five said herself. She still couldn’t wrap her over that in eight - well, now seven - days that the world was randomly going to end. She thought harder about what he said. What really did happen? How did he survive so long in the apocalypse? Who even _is_ Delores?  
“What the hell is happening to me?” Vanya muttered, eating her breakfast before taking her pill. She checked her schedule and saw that she had no rehearsals. At least she didn’t have to stress out about that.  
Vanya quickly got dressed and walked out of her apartment. She didn’t know what to do. There was this consistent nagging feeling telling her to tell her brothers and sister. She knew they didn’t really want to be involved with her since her book, but they at least had the right to now. If what Five was saying was true, then if all of them came together then there's probably a higher chance that the apocalypse could be prevented.  
Vanya thought about her options as she walked down the street. When did everything start to become so complicated? Her life used to be so simple before Father died. Before Five showed up. She almost missed the normalcy in her life, but she would be lying if the sudden commotion didn’t excite her a little.  
Before she could even think, Vanya suddenly found herself on the floor with a painful headache and a painful _bang_ noise ringing in her ear. Vanya groaned in pain, clutching her forehead. She glanced at the person in pain and widened her eyes.  
“Klaus?” She asked in shock. Klaus looked a little better the last time she saw him. His eyes weren’t as bloodshot and he looked a little sober, which honestly wasn’t saying much. He was wearing a black jacket and a skirt that suspiciously looked liked Allisons'. Klaus blinked before looking at Vanya and letting out a big smile.  
“Vanya!’ Klaus beamed. He quickly got up and offered her a hand. Vanya took it as Klaus spoke. “Sorry about that dear sister, I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“It’s ok,” she immediately reassured. “Where were you going?”  
“To the academy,” he said. “I’m going to collect some more of Father dear’s things and sell them.” His charming smile disappeared and yelled at the random air right next to him. “I know already! Stop telling me that.”  
Vanya raised her eyebrow. “Is a ghost annoying you?” Klaus gave her a meaningful smile.  
“All the time. But, enough about me! Tell me, how’s my favorite little author doing? Now that Five’s back, are you planning on doing a sequel?”  
Vanya internally flinched and gave him a frown. Of course, Klaus read her story. Everyone in her family read her story. She completely forgot about that for a few seconds.  
“Klaus listen-”  
“Vanya?” she heard a familiar voice said. Vanya and Klaus turned around and she saw Leonard walking towards her, a smile on his face. She felt Klaus shift uncomfortably next to her as Leonard gave Vanya a hug. He smelled like wood and lime. She didn’t like the smell.  
“Leonard,” Vanya greeted back, hugging him. She quickly stopped and gave him a forced smile. “What are you doing here?”  
“I was walking to the grocery store and saw you. How are you doing?” Leonard glanced up at Klaus, who gave him a blank look in response. “I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?”  
“It’s ok!” Vanya said. The need to give reassurance hit Vanya like a truck. “Leonard, this is brother, Klaus. Klaus, this is Leonard, my friend.”  
Leonard let it out his palm and Klaus firmly shook it, staring at Leonard with an uncharacteristically stern expression. It unnerved Vanya; she never saw Klaus with such a serious expression before, even when he was going on missions. It was as if a switch went off on his head and Vanya didn’t like it.  
“Nice to meet you,” Klaus said. Leonard let it go of his hand and turned towards Vanya.  
“I need to go, but it was nice meeting you again. I’m coming for a session on Thursday so see you then.” Leonard gave Klaus one last smile before walking away. Klaus narrowed his eyes at him until he left both Vanya and Klaus's vision.  
“I don’t trust him,” Klaus immediately said. Vanya gave him an exasperated look. “Where did you guys meet?”  
“He’s very nice,” she argued. “He’s one of my students I teach violin to.”  
Klaus’s serious expression changed and he gave her a cheeky smile. “Oh? A student-teacher relationship? I didn’t take you for that type of person, Vanya.”  
Vanya felt her cheeks flush and Klaus let out a laugh. At least he was coming back to his normal self.  
“Do you know where Five is?” she asked instead, dodging his question.  
“Oh! I’m glad you mentioned Five. You would never believe what happened this morning,” Klaus said excitedly. His movement became dramatic as he started telling the story. “So I was in the alleyway with my dealer - his name is Ellis, you would like him, - and then suddenly I see this man who suspiciously looks like dear little Five walking past me. So I tell Ellis I need to do something and he gets mad at me for some random reason. Of course, I ignore him and I start stalking the man. I see him enter Griddy’s and before I could even enter, Ellis gets in front of me and starts yelling nonsense at my face about, ‘ _undue payment_ ’ and, ‘ _dammit Klaus, when are you going to get the money_ ’ and I was-”  
“So he’s at Griddy’s?” Vanya interrupted. Klaus stopped his story and gave her an offended look, but nonetheless answered.  
“I think so, sister dear.” Klaus yawned, stretching his body.  
Vanya gave him a smile before walking towards Griddy. She paused in her step and turned to look at Klaus. “If you ever need a place and The Academy gets too much for you, you know you can always crash at my place, right?”  
Klaus said nothing, staring at her. Vanya stared at him back with a hint of embarrassment. She had no idea why she offered him. She wished the earth swallowed her. Why was she like this?  
Then Klaus gave her a smile and suddenly the awkwardness slightly lifted and Vanya could breathe easier. “Thank you for the offer Vanya dear, but you don’t need to worry your little head about me. I’ll be ok, you know that” Klaus winked.  
Vanya gave him a cautious smile as she continued walking towards Griddy, ready to question Five about everything that happened last night.

When Vanya entered Griddy’s, the smell of doughnuts and perfume hit her like a truck. The establishment looked normal and she saw Angus working at the front, chatting with a customer. Vanya looked around the restaurant and her eyes landed on a man sipping on coffee at the corner of the restaurant. He looked exhausted and serious; extremely out of place with his pristine suit. Klaus was right; Five was right here.  
Vanya marched towards Five, sitting at the chair opposite of him. If Five was surprised, he didn’t show it as he simply glanced at her. His gloomy expression immediately disappeared and Five gave her one of his signature smirks. He leaned back, his sour mood promptly disappearing.  
Now that they were together, Vanya finally got a good look at him. His blue suit was cleaned and not a single hair was out of place. Vanya had no idea how he got rid of the blood of his suit and Vanya didn’t really want to know how he managed it.  
His brown hair managed to look both neat and messy. His green eyes were demanding and whenever he smiled, his dimples showed with a hint of danger. He was extremely handsome and Vanya hated and loved that fact. He looked like a CEO and, with his personality, it was hard to see him as anything else.  
“Vanya,” Five greeted. “Would you like a cup of coffee?”  
“Five, I want you to explain to me what happened last night,” Vanya demanded. “What did you mean about the world ending? Who did you murder?”  
Five signed, drinking his black coffee before looking at her. “I told you, it’s complicated. I’ll explain everything to you in a week, I promise. It’s hard to understand.”  
“Then _make_ me understand,” Vanya challenged. “You just can’t randomly come out of the sky and tell me this information and then leave. We’re family; you said you trust me. You need to explain this to me. Do you think I’m stupid or something?”  
“Vanya, love, trust me. You’re the last thing from stupid,” Five said. “Considering the people I’ve seen and our family, you’re the last person I’d ever call stupid. What I’m saying is that things are complicated, but you don’t need to worry about anything. I’ll take care of everything; all I need is for you to trust me.”  
“I want to trust you Five,” Vanya muttered, trying to ignore how the way he said ‘love’ sent flutters to her stomach. “You’re my best friend, but you need to understand where I’m coming from. My life was going fine until you dropped this ball about the apocalypse and the world ending. You can’t just leave me and expect-”  
Vanya felt her Five grab her hand and pull her close towards him. His eyes became stormy and his usual scowl became deadlier.  
“I _never_ left you,” Five venomously objected. “If I knew on that day that I was going to teleport and never come back to you for years, I would have never done that. I wanted to come back. There hasn’t been a day in that damn wasteland where I haven’t thought about this family. Where I haven’t thought about you.”  
Vanya felt her throat clog up and her face heat up. She hated the effect Five had on her and all the questions she wanted to ask seemed to disappear into thin air. Five seemed to know the effect he had on her and gave her a smirk, holding her hand more gently.  
“That’s not what I meant and you know that,” Vanya said weakly, his eyes trapping her in place. Five hummed, rubbing the top of her hand with his finger. “What I meant was that you can’t tell me this ‘complicated’ information and not expect me to be fine with it and not ask questions. You can’t get everything you want.”  
Five rolled his eyes and scoffed. Growing up, their old nannies (before Grace was built) and their Father used to tell Five the same thing. ‘ _You can’t have everything you want_.’ ‘ _You can’t have your cake and eat it too_.’ The lesson never seemed to click and it wasn’t going to start now.  
“Of course I can,” Five said confidently. “And I’ll have everything I want in seven days. It’s all about patience, dear Vanya. You just need to be patient. Now, would you like some coffee? I know you’re favorite is-”  
“Vanya! Five!” A voice called. Five moaned as Vanya turned and saw Allison walking towards them. She was surprised; she was sure Allison was on a plane to California.  
“Allison? What are you doing here?” Vanya asked.  
“Yeah, Allison,” Five said more maliciously, obvious annoyance on his face. “What _are_ you doing here?”  
Allison didn’t comment on Five and Vanya holding her, despite the look on her face, and Vanya was thankful for that. She didn’t know if she could explain what was happening. “Klaus told me I would find you here. Listen, there’s a family emergency back home.”  
“What happened?” Vanya asked.  
“It’s about Grace,” Allison said. “She’s not doing very well. Luther wants to shut her down and Diego’s about to stab him. We’re having a group meeting, c’mon.”  
Allison turned around, walking outside of the store. Five turned and gave her a mischievous smile. Vanya gave him a look.  
“We’re continuing this conversation,” Vanya weakly threatened.  
Five kissed her hand. “Of course we are. Shall we?”


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is discussed, the Academy gets a surprised visitor, and Leonard makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much for the kind words! I really appreciate every comment you write.

When Vanya entered the Umbrella Academy, the first thing that greeted her was an angry scream and loud laughter.  
“We are not shutting her down!” A voice that suspiciously sounded like Diego barked. Vanya and Five glanced at one another; Vanya looking at him with worry while Five with exasperation.  
They rushed to the living room, where the scene of Diego yelling at Luther greeted them. Diego looked red in the face, his hands resting on the knives settled on his waist. Luther was staring back down at him, his arms crossed while wearing a stern expression. It was almost comical; they looked like a father refusing to back down from an unruly child.  
Off to the side, Klaus was watching with amusement while lying on the couch. He was clearly enjoying the show. He always liked watching their siblings fight; _especially_ Diego and Luther. Allison was next to the couch standing up, her face showing concern.  
“Diego,” Luther started with a calm tone that managed to make Diego even more upset. Vanya couldn’t blame him; whenever Luther talked like that he managed to sound condescending while trying to be helpful. “You’ve seen Mom. She’s starting to forget things and she’s not even in the right mindset half the time. We can’t keep letting her go on like this.”  
“We’re not shutting her off,” Diego firmly said. “We’re her children; what we need to do is be there for her. That woman raised us when our own Dad wouldn’t. After everything she’s done for us, we’re not just gonna shut her down. ”  
“Vanya! Five!” Klaus said, sitting up straight as he noticed them. “Please, take a seat. Things are getting so interesting.”  
“She was our mother too, Diego,” Allison gently said, walking towards them. The fight at the beginning of the funeral seemed to have been forgotten. Vanya thought it was good that at least Allison and Diego were back in decent terms. “I was thinking - how about we have a vote?”  
“A vote?” Diego stared at her in disbelief. “You want to vote whether or not we kill Mom?”  
“We should at least have a say in the matter,” Allison said. She turned toward Luther. “I’m assuming you’re voting to shut her down?”  
Luther nodded. “Grace has been stuck in this house by herself for years now. I’m not exactly thrilled about this, but She’s earned her rest.”  
“You’re right. Grace has been alone in this house by herself; which is why we should be there for her now that we’re all here,” Diego argued. “I’m voting that we keep her alive. I can’t believe this is even a discussion.”  
“Klaus? How do you feel?” Allison asked. Klaus hummed, rubbing his chin.  
“I wanna hear what everyone has to say first,” Klaus said. He turned towards Five with a hint of glee in his eyes. “Brother, how do you feel?”  
“I feel this is a ridiculous argument,” Five drawled and Vanya felt herself quietly agreeing with him. “I have other things I need to be doing; I can’t believe you brought me down here for such a minor inconvenience.” He said to Allison.  
“A minor inconvenience?” Diego hissed. “How is deciding whether or not our mother gets to live ‘a minor inconvenience’?”  
“I don’t know if you’ve realized this, Diego,” Five said, standing up from the couch. “But our ‘mother’ isn’t a real person. She’s a robot. She was specifically designed to provide both comforts on an emotional and physical level to us. That’s the way Father intended for her to be designed. If you’re done having this conversation, I need to do something.”  
“You’re not leaving,” Diego challenged, walking straight towards Five. “You left when we were children and you left the moment you arrived back from God knows where which is something we’re still gonna discuss. You’re not leaving this time. You’re staying here until you give us an answer.”  
“I don’t care what you do with Grace,” Five said, giving Diego a neutral look. “Shut her down or keep her alive; it doesn’t matter to me. As long as you and everyone else is alive then I’m not concerned about anything else.”  
“That doesn’t sound suspicious,” Klaus sarcastically said. Allison hummed in agreement, giving Five a questioning look.  
“Five, what the hell happened in the future?” Allison asked, and Five let out an annoyed huff.  
“Let’s take things one step at a time,” Luther said. “First we deal with Grace and then we can talk about what happened with Five. We have all the time in the world.”  
“Not enough,” Five muttered, glancing at his watch. “I need to go. I’ll be back tomorrow; let me know what you guys decide to by then.”  
“Five,” Vanya muttered gently. “We need to stick together.”  
“We will,” Five said, glancing at Vanya before looking at his siblings. “I just need to finish a few loose ends. After I’m done with everything, then we can be a family. A proper family.”  
No-one stopped Five from walking out of the house. Vanya felt her heart race once again whenever Five-spoke, but this time she felt a sense of dread. It was obvious Five was letting on more then he knew. What kind of trouble did he put himself through?  
“Are we just going to ignore what Five said?” Klaus asked.  
“No, but we need to focus on this,” Diego frowned.  
“I vote we shut her down,” Allison said after a few seconds of silence. “Luther’s right. Grace has been through enough-”  
“Of course you would agree with him,” Diego interrupted, his eyes stone-cold and his frown becoming a scowl. Whenever Diego got upset and angry, it was like he wanted the whole world to know. He was loud, unmoving, relentless. There was something so terrifying about Diego whenever his loud resentment turned into tranquil wrath. “No matter what happened, you always fucking agreed with Luther with everything.”  
“That’s not true-” Allison argued.  
“I vote to keep her alive,” Vanya found her voice and everyone turned to her in shock as if they forgot Vanya was even in the room. “Diego’s right; It doesn’t feel right shutting her down. I vote we keep her alive.”  
She ignored the look Allison and Luther gave her. Instead, she focused on the small appreciative smile Diego gave her. It felt good seeing Diego look at her with an expression that didn’t show resentment.  
“It’s two against two,” Diego said, turning towards Klaus. “Do we kill her or not?”  
“Stop saying ‘kill’,” Allison argued. “We’re not killing her; we’re shutting her down.”  
“What’s the difference?” Diego countered.  
“I like Grace,” Klaus simply said. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve seen - and heard - enough dead people to last me a lifetime. I don’t need to see another. Besides, Grace’s unfortunate death would weigh on my fragile conscience. I vote to keep her alive for another day.”  
“Grace isn’t even alive!” Luther angrily refused. “You wouldn’t see her in the afterlife because robots don’t _go_ to the afterlife!”  
Klaus shrugged, standing up and aiming for the liquor cabinet. “My point still stands regarding my fragile conscience. I already lost dear old Father. I don’t think I can stand seeing another parental figure pass away.”  
“Klaus, take this seriously!” Allison demanded. “This isn’t a joke!”  
“He’s made his decision.” Diego interrupted a victorious smile on his face. “It’s three against two - we keep her alive.”  
Luther huffed, clearly displeased, and Allison groaned, but they didn’t argue. Vanya said nothing, watching her siblings as her mind thought back to what Five said. She started to shudder as she thought about how dismissive he was regarding Grace.  
It wasn’t like he was wrong. Grace was programmed to take care of everyone. Even then, this was the woman who complimented Vanya’s violin playing and acknowledged her when her other family couldn’t. Vanya had a small hope that Grace did care about everyone. Maybe she did grow past her programming.  
After the discussion, everyone left the living room. Vanya walked up the large staircase, seeing Diego sitting down next to Grace, his hands on her shoulder while Grace gave him a beaming smile, oblivious to what happened downstairs.  
She walked and passed Klaus who was arguing with nobody next to him. Vanya gave him a passing smile before walking towards her room. She opened her door and winced, looking around at the depressing room around her.  
Memories started coming back to her as she looked around. Memories of Ben walking into her room whenever they came back from a mission. He always went to her room after a mission and would start telling stories about the adventure they just had. Occasionally, Klaus would follow him and he would interrupt with an equally exciting part of his story.  
Memories of Allison coming in and demanding that they paint their nails together. Memories of Diego coming in whenever he was having a particularly bad day and laying on her bed as Vanya continued playing her violin. Memories of Luther coming in and asking if one day she could teach him how to play as well as she did.  
Memories of Five laying on her bed, watching her play. Memories of him complimenting her. Memories of him telling Vanya one day he’s going to leave the house, and he’s going to bring Vanya with him, and they’re going to be together.  
Memories of him saying that when they do leave, then finally, they’re going to be a proper family.  
Vanya gently touched her sheets and laid down on the bed. She felt something fall on her hands and it took it a while to realize they were tears. Where did everything go wrong? She used to do everything with her siblings, and it was as though a switch flipped.  
It was like the universe decided to make Vanya’s life miserable.  
Eventually, her siblings got older and realized she was ordinary and wanted nothing to do with her. Then Five disappeared because he thought he could do anything and _he just had to prove he could time travel safely_. Then Ben, _oh god sweet Ben_ , died and everyone left the house and everything that could go wrong went wrong.  
Vanya closed her eyes, more tears falling from her face. She couldn’t help, but bitterly think it was all her fault. That everything that went wrong in her family was all her fault. She slowly fell asleep, negative thoughts plaguing her mind.

When Vanya woke up, she saw darkness outside her window and heard guns blazing. Vanya jumped, quickly getting off her bed as she rushed downstairs. The only things she could hear were her heart pounding and guns going off.  
Was the Academy being attacked? The last time someone tried to attack the Academy, Five and Ben were still here and the attackers were swiftly taken care of. She didn’t know exactly what happened, but Klaus did mention to her Five got ahold of an ax lying around and the attackers were put into handcuffs with one of their legs missing.  
She didn’t need to learn more.  
She reached the top of the staircase and saw Luther fighting a man wearing a blue suit, similar to Five, with a blue bunny mask on. The man wasn’t as strong as Luther, but he was holding himself perfectly fine as he continued fighting with him.  
Vanya froze, wincing as the bunny man threw Luther towards the kitchen. Vanya nearly screamed as the man turned his head to stare at her. He picked up a shotgun lying on the ground and aimed it towards her. Vanya screamed, dunking towards the ground as the round of bullets came towards her.  
“Vanya! Get out of here!” Luther screamed, running towards the man and pushing him towards the wall, dropping his gun. She saw Diego and Allison rush towards them, coming from the living room. Allison paused to look at her and Diego used one of his knives to hit the man.  
The man grunted, kicking Luther and running out of the Academy. The man was strong, but it was obvious he was outmatched compared to three members of the Umbrella Academy.  
Vanya slowly got up, her nerves bundling around her. She felt her whole body shake in fear, her mind screaming at her, telling her that she could have died not a few seconds ago.  
Allison raced up the stairs as Diego helped Luther up. Her cheek was sliced and when she walked it was with a limp. Bruises covered her face, with a prominent one on her lip.  
“Are you ok?” She asked, holding Vanya’s hand.  
“I’m fine,” Vanya said. She was shaky and she felt like she was gonna throw up, but she was going to be fine. “What about you? What the hell happened ?”  
“I’m fine,” Allison said. “To be perfectly honest, you missed the whole show of it. There were these two people in bunny masks that stormed us and caught us off guard. We had no idea what they were here for, but their suits looked almost identical to Five’s-”  
“What is she still doing here?” Diego demanded. He walked up the stairs, Luther in tow, staring down Vanya with anger. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? He had a gun pointed towards you. Why did you run?”  
“Diego, enough,” Allison said. “She was probably just-”  
“No, alright, listen, Allison,” Diego interrupted. “If that guy had a gun pointed to either you or Luther, I wouldn’t care as much. You can defend yourselves; Vanya’s can’t. The guy could have killed her.”  
Vanya felt her face fill with shame as Diego turned towards her. “What are you even doing here? You’re not a part of the Umbrella Academy. That was stupid; next time Luther tells you to run you start running. What the hell were you thinking? You could have died.”  
“Diego,” Luther said, a warning in his tone as he clutched his stomach.  
“He’s right,” Vanya muttered, staring at the ground. “I need to go, I’ll call you in the morning.” She rushed down the stairs, ignoring Allison’s pleads before walking out the door and into the cool night.  
The breeze felt great on her warm face as Vanya tried her damndest not to cry. She shakily reached towards her jacket and swallowed two pills. She needed to calm down and gather her thoughts.  
She knew Diego was right. She knew that regarding her siblings, she was the most defenseless. Even Klaus, who wasn’t even sober the majority of the time, could fight as her siblings. Even when faced with all these facts, she still felt a sharp pain whenever someone reminded her of her lack of ability.  
What the hell was she thinking? She couldn’t do the things her family could and started to wonder while her Father even took her in in the first place. He should have just thrown her out when she didn’t show any powers; at least that would save her from the humiliation she felt at this moment.  
Vanya felt herself walking and walking with no direction. After a few minutes, she composed herself and was surprised to see she was walking straight towards Leonard’s shop. The lights were still on and, without thinking, she barged into the shop.  
Leonard was working as cashier as he glanced up and stared at Vanya in shock. “ _Vanya_?” he said. He walked around the counter and walked straight towards her. “Why are you here? Are you ok? You don’t look good.”  
Vanya stared at Leonard, trying to process everything he said. “Can I stay at your place?” She asked, voice breaking. She hated how weak her voice sounded. She hated everything about herself. “Just for the night, I don’t think I remember my way home right now.”  
“Of course,” Leonard agreed. “I was just about to close up shop. We’ll leave in a few minutes.” Vanya nodded as Leonard started cleaning up around the shop.  
The next few minutes were a daze. One moment she found herself in a car, then next to a small house. She felt Leonard telling her something before he took her coat off. The next thing she knew she was lying in a bed and she was surrounded by peaceful darkness.

When Vanya woke up, she felt a sharp headache. She groaned, slowly getting up and looking at everything around her. She felt her heart spike up; this wasn’t her house.  
Then everything started to catch up to her; meeting Five at Griddy’s, talking about Grace, the attack at the Academy.  
“You’re awake!” Leonard happily said, walking towards the room. She stared up at Leonard and gave him a smile as she sat up.  
“Leonard,” Vanya said, slowly stretching. “I am so sorry about what happened last night. I got into a serious argument with my brother and I wasn’t thinking right.”  
Leonard held his hand up. “It’s ok, Vanya. Really, you don’t need to explain yourself. Are you feeling better now?”  
Vanya gave him a wide smile. Vanya had a strange sense of discomfort whenever she saw Leonard, but maybe she was overreacting. Leonard has shown her nothing, but kindness. It was only fair she also showed him respect.  
“I’m feeling much better, thank you so much, Leonard,” she said sincerely.  
“How about you lie down for a little while, I’m just making breakfast,” he said before leaving the room.  
Vanya signed, before looking at the area around her. She felt much better from last night. She grabbed her coat lying on the bed and opened the pocket. She felt confused.  
Where were her pills?


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is weird, Vanya and Five fight, and Luther leaves a voicemail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the incredibly kind words and clicks!  
> I really appreciate it ❤️

Vanya wanted to believe Leonard Peabody was a nice man.  
There was nothing that Leonard did wrong. He’s been nothing, but kind towards her. He complimented her, he made a gift for her, he took care of her and brought her to his house. Hell, he’s even cooking _breakfast_ for her.  
Even with all these kind actions, she still didn’t understand why she felt so uncomfortable whenever she stood next to him.  
It was like her gut was telling her to run away as soon as possible. She didn’t understand what was so wrong about Leonard, but whenever she looked at him she felt a sense of uncertainty. Like she’s haven't gotten an idea of who he really is.  
“Leonard,” Vanya asked as she entered the kitchen. Leonard’s back was turned away from her as he continued cooking. Leonard didn’t turn around, but he let out a hum, letting her he was listening. “Have you seen my pills?”  
Leonard turned off the stove and turned around to look at her. He gave her a confused look, putting the scrambled eggs he was cooking in front of a plate on the kitchen table.  
“Pills?” He asked. “I didn’t know you took pills.”  
Vanya nodded, sitting down in the kitchen seat. “I take them for anxiety,” she explained. “They were in my front pocket in the jacket. I was gonna take them, but they weren’t there. Did you know where they went?”  
“I’m afraid not,” he said, giving her a sympathetic look. “I didn’t notice any pills. Is it possible you dropped them when coming to my shop?”  
Vanya thought about it. It could be possible that she may have dropped it, even though she didn’t believe it herself. She tried to think about it, but her memory felt fuzzy.  
“Maybe,” she muttered. Leonard gave her a smile before urging her to eat. Vanya ate her breakfast as she started to feel empty. She had those pills as long as she can remember. She can’t remember a time where she hasn’t taken them. What was she going to do? She practically had a schedule in her head that reminded her-  
Wait. Schedule.  
Vanya felt sick.  
“Leonard, what time is it?” Vanya suddenly asked.  
“It’s Wednesday,” Leonard said. “It’s 11:43.”  
Vanya widened her eyes and quickly got up from her seat. Leonard flinched in surprise, but she ignored him as she ran back to the room where she slept and quickly put her jacket on. She completely forgot about the schedule for rehearsal today. She’s never missed a day and she wasn’t about to know.  
“Thank you for everything,” Vanya rushed, passing by Leonard. She quickly got dressed and headed through the door. “I have rehearsal today. I’ll see you later. Leonard.”  
“Rehearsal? Are you in a band?” Leonard asked.  
“Something like that,” Vanya said awkwardly. “I play the violin in it.” She internally cringed. Obviously, she played the violin in it. “I can’t be late. It’s my job to be there early before anyone else since I’m near the first chair.”  
“First chair? Is that important?” Leonard asked.  
“They're like the ringleader,” Vanya quickly explained, glancing at the clock. “I’ve always wanted to be the first chair, but the girl in the first chair - Helen - is extremely good.”  
“You’re also good,” Leonard quietly said.  
“Thank you,” she said appreciatively. “But I really need to go. Thank you for taking care of me and for cooking breakfast. Honest to God you have no don’t how much I appreciate this.”  
“Do you want me to drive you there?” Leonard offered. Vanya gave him a smile as she quickly tied her shoes and opened the door.  
“You don’t need to do that. Trust me, you’ve done enough. I’m gonna take the bus. Thank you, really,” Vanya said, running out the door. Leonard said nothing as he stood in the living room, watching the front door slowly close by itself.  
He walked towards the kitchen, the food long forgotten on the table. He pulled out a small container of pill bottles from his back pocket. He opened the container and dropped the pills into the sink, watching the pills go down the drain.  
His pleasant smile disappeared and was replaced with an emotionless expression with dead eyes.

She didn’t know how, but Vanya made it on time to her rehearsal. She quickly had to run back to her apartment, grab her violin, then run back here. A few people raised their eyebrows at her, wondering why she was clearly out of breath, but Vanya paid them no mind.  
She prepared her violin as the conductor came. Her eyes were closed and focused on the music. If there was one thing Vanya prided herself with, it was her ability to play the violin. It was one of the few things Vanya truly got enjoyment from doing.  
After the rehearsal, the conductor congratulated everyone as everyone started packing their things. Vanya politely said goodbye to a few people before she noticed someone sitting in the audience. It wasn’t uncommon to have people come in to watch them perform.  
Still, she felt her heart quicken as she saw the familiar blue suit from the crowd.  
How did Five know she would even be here?  
“I need to go,” Vanya bluntly said, interrupting a random person before quickly walking down the stage. She saw Five get from the seat and walk out the door and Vanya quickly followed suit.  
She walked out the door and saw Five waiting outside the building. To anyone else walking by, they would most likely see a normal businessman idly walking around. Vanya knew, however, from years of growing up with him.  
His eyes were more narrow than usual, he couldn’t stay still in one place, and his usually perfect hair was a little unruly.  
Five was furious.  
Vanya walked out of the building and Five stopped fidgeting, staring at her.  
“Hey,” she greeted, walking up to him. Even though Five was obviously upset, she couldn’t help, but be happy when finally seeing him. She would be lying if she said she didn’t miss him. “How did you know where I performed?”  
“Don’t be stupid, Vanya,” Five said, no real heat in his words. He looked calmer and level-headed. “I need to talk to you discreetly. Follow me,” he commanded.  
Five grabbed Vanya’s hand and pulled them to God knows where. She thought of stopping him in the crowded street and demanding he gives her answers. It’s been what - five days - since he’s told her about the world ending? Everything was happening so quickly and Vanya didn’t know what to do.  
She had to tell her family. Despite what happened yesterday they needed to know. She decided the moment she got back to the Academy she was going to tell, whether Five wanted them to know or not. She needed to at least tell someone about this.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked. Five didn’t answer, a dark look in his face as they suddenly reached her apartment without her realizing. The moment they entered and reached her door, Vanya took her keys and opened it, ignoring the stare Five gave her.  
When they entered the apartment, Five slammed the door shut and turned to look at Vanya. His eyes burned in anger and Vanya felt a sense of deja vu hit her. He looked similar to someone she knew and she didn’t like it.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked again, putting her violin down by the window seat and sitting down on the couch. She looked up at him.  
“You didn’t come home last night,” Five bluntly said, crossing his arms and looking down at her. “What happened? Where were you?”  
“What do you mean?” Vanya asked.  
“The Academy got attacked,” Five acknowledged, walking back and forth. “I went back and the house was a mess. Allison mentioned Diego said some nonsense that got you upset and you left. I went back to the apartment - you really should lock those windows - to check up on you, but you never made it back home. Where were you?”  
“I was at a friend's house,” Vanya stammered. She didn’t know why she was nervous. She’s a grown woman; it wasn’t like she did anything necessarily wrong and she didn’t have to explain herself.  
Five narrowed his eyes at her, clearly not believing her.  
“What friend?” He interrogated, clearly suspicious.  
“A friend,” Vanya said firmly. “Five, I’m 29-years-old. I’m old enough to take care of myself. I was upset and wasn’t in the right mindset and I needed to get away awhile. I’m fine.”  
“I understand that,” Five insisted, clearly not understanding that. “However, we need to stay together. We have three days until the world ends; we need to be careful. We can’t let any strangers interfere with what time we have left.”  
“Speaking of strangers,” Vanya said. “The house became a mess because two strangers wearing bunny masks came and shot the place up. They were also wearing the same blue suit that you just so happened to be wearing.”  
Five said nothing, frustration clear in his face. Any other day Vanya would drop the subject, but Vanya felt a sense of annoyance creeping up on her. It was like she felt awake for the first time in a few years, but felt irritation instead of joy.  
“Vanya-” Five started.  
“Five, what aren’t you telling me?” Vanya demanded.  
“I told you,” Five said. “I’ll explain everything after I fix everything-”  
“But what are you fixing?” She probed, getting up from the couch. “What is there that needs to be fixed? How were those guys who attacked us? Why were they wearing the same suits as you? What the hell did you do-”  
“Vanya,” Five interrupted, eyes blazing. “I understand that it's confusing. Everything is confusing, but you need to trust me. You trust me.”  
“I haven’t seen you _in over 10 years_!” Vanya exclaimed. “I want to trust you. Fuck, Five, I desperately want to trust you, but when you’re leaving in and out without explaining yourself then what the hell do you expect me to do?”  
“I expect you to listen to me,” Five demanded, his green eyes burning. “Vanya, you need to listen to me. This is serious; I need you to focus. I need you to listen to what I’m saying. You will listen to what I’m saying.”  
Five walked in front of Vanya, holding her hand as he looked at her intensely. His brows were furrowed and Vanya can see the slight eye bags resting in his eyes. He looked exhausted and furious and all the anger that Vanya wanted to spew at him disappeared.  
She hated the way Five messed with her. She hated the way he just had to look at her for any rational thought to disappear. She hated that he could just walk right back into her life and destroy any sense of normalcy that she built up.  
“You’re mad at me,” Five quietly stated after there were a few minutes of silence. His eyes became gentler and voice softer that wasn’t like him. He wasn’t the vulnerable type. He either expressed annoyance, cockiness, or a mixture of both.  
“You can’t come back into my life and start bossing me around,” Vanya whispered back. Five stared at her in response.  
“Is that why you’re mad at me?” Five asked.  
“I don’t care that you’re bossy. You’ve always been bossy,” Vanya replied. Five didn’t look offended. “I’m upset that you refuse to tell me what’s really going on with you. You don’t look good.”  
“I’m fine,” Five said, almost automatically. Vanya signed, gently putting his hand on his cheek. She felt Five tense but didn’t move as Vanya checked over his face. He relaxed as Vanya scratched his hair, his green eyes staring at her with adoration.  
The tension in the airlifted and Vanya could almost breathe. Vanya gave him a smile and Five gave her his signature smirk.  
“You don’t mind if I’m bossy?” Five teased and Vanya rolled her eyes, removing her hands from his hair. His smug look disappeared slightly when she did that.  
“I wasn’t lying when I said you didn’t look good,” Vanya said, ignoring his comment and the blush on her face. “When was the last time you’ve slept? Or even had a nap?”  
“I have too many things I need to do,” Five said.  
“That’s not what I asked,” Vanya said. “When was the last time you got a good night’s rest?”  
“When I was thirteen,” Five bluntly said.  
Vanya huffed, grabbing Five’s hand and pushing him towards the couch. Five raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Vanya sat next to him.  
“Take a nap,” Vanya insisted. “You look like you’re about to fall over. I’ll wake you up in two hours.”  
“Vanya, I really-”  
“This isn’t up for discussion,” Vanya sternly said. “You’re going to rest, Five.”  
Five stared at Vanya as Vanya equally stared back. Five gave Vanya a frown before giving her a smirk.  
“Can you sleep next to me?” Five questioned, taking off his blazer. Vanya averted her eyes, trying to get rid of the flush she kept creeping on her face.  
“Why?” she squeaked, watching the blue blazer get tossed from the corner of her eye.  
“I feel like I’ll have a better rest with someone I genuinely like right next to me,” He drawled, a satisfied look on his face. Vanya thought about her options.  
When they were really young, Vanya used to crawl into Five’s bed when she felt scared or when there were thunderstorms. Granted, her siblings used to do the same. She remembers Klaus crawling in Ben’s bed and Luther in Allison’s when they were growing up. It was comforting knowing that someone was there right next to her.  
When Father heard word about that, he quickly put an end to that. That was one of the things she missed when growing up.  
“Alright,” she relented, kicking her shoes and laying next to Five. The couch wasn’t big enough and Vanya was uncomfortable, but when Five wrapped his arms around his waist she didn’t want to move. It was as if all discomfort went away.  
She couldn’t remember the last time she ever got a hug.  
“I missed you,” Five whispered in her ear. His hair tickled her neck and his finger rubbed the top of her hand, like when they talked in Griddy’s those days ago. Vanya blushed, holding his hand tightly.  
“I miss you too,” Vanya said honestly. _God_ she desperately missed him. “Go to sleep.”  
Five didn’t respond. He didn’t need to. Vanya closed her eyes, the last thing she felt was the ghost of lips on the side of her neck. She fell asleep, warm, and held.

The next day Vanya woke up, she felt a sense of deja vu hit her.  
She thought she was back at Leonards. It took a while for her to wake up and realize she was back at her own home.  
Unlike being at Leonard’s, she felt better and more awake. More alert.  
She got up from his couch, her neck still sore, and, no surprise, Five was nowhere to be seen. Vanya couldn’t find a note, but she tried not to worry too much about what Five was doing. It was obvious he could handle himself.  
The blazer that he dropped was nowhere to be seen either and Vanya slightly wondered how he was able to leave without waking her up. She was an incredibly light sleeper.  
She got up and noticed a light shining from her phone on the wall. Someone left her a voicemail.  
Curious, she walked towards the phone and let the voicemail play.  
“Hey, Vanya,” Luther’s recorded voice greeted, his tone filled with nervousness. Vanya’s heart stopped as it continued. “I know you’re probably home and pissed, but when you get this message I was hoping you can come home as soon as possible. We’re all worried about you. Diego’s sorry for what he said. Just come home as soon as possible, ok?”  
There was a beep and Vanya let out a breath. She felt a sense of hope.  
Her family was worried about her. They possibly missed her. This could finally be her chance at a _sliver_ of redemption. A chance to finally make her family forgive her for everything she’s done. For making that stupid damn book.  
She loved Five. Really, she did. That was her brother and her best friend. They’re practically inseparable.  
She also loved her family. She loved her other brothers and her sister. They had the right to know. They had the right to know if the world was going to end in two days. Vanya quickly took a shower, got dressed, and grabbed her belongings. She walked out the door with one thought in mind.  
She was going to tell her family the truth.


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get inside Five's head, Vanya tells the truth and a couple of misunderstandings start to boil over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello, thank you for the hits and kudos! Please let me know how you feel; any type of feedback is appreciated

Five loved Dolores.  
Really, he truly loved Dolores. When he teleported into the apocalypse, all alone, empty, and confused, Dolores was a shiny beacon of light in the darkness. She was someone that Five trusted with his life, which was something that Five couldn’t say every day.  
When the Handler came out of nowhere and offered him a job, there wasn’t a day where Five hadn’t thought about Dolores. A day where he hadn’t thought about his family.  
A day where he hadn’t thought about Vanya.  
When he teleported right back to 2019 (in the correct body of all things), he felt a sense of relief and victory wash over him when he saw everyone staring at him from the funeral. Not only was everyone safe and alive, but he had eight days to save the world. Dolores always told him he was cocky and his pride would be his downfall, but he couldn’t bother to care about her warnings. He felt like he was the King of the World.  
So when he saw Vanya staring at him, with wonder and fear and a little bit of hope, the first thing he thought was that he needed to touch her. To touch her face, or her hands, or her hair. Just so he can reassure himself that he’s in the right timeline. So he can reassure himself that she was alive and that she was safe.  
The second thing that he thought was that he could finally protect her after all these years.  
Five wanted to beat himself up. His job, growing up in that hellscape he called a family, was to protect Vanya. Vanya was defenseless; she didn’t know the horrors of training that he and his siblings went through. He cared about his other brothers and sisters, of course, he did, but at least they had some level of training to defend themselves. Vanya didn’t.  
Vanya reminded Five of Dolores in that aspect. Both were important to them and they both understood him when no one else could. Despite what Dolores would say, Five prided himself in the fact that he saved her when he arrived at the apocalypse. Dolores was strong, and she would have survived for many months to come, but she would eventually perish.  
Five helped her survive for years. He saved her life and when he arrived at the present time, he knew he needed to save his family just like how he saved Dolores. He was going to save his family. He was going to help them, one step at a time. He was going to help Luther with his hatred with his Father regarding leaving him on the moon, he was going to help Diego communicate more properly, he was going to help Allison with her relationship issues with Patrick and Claire, and he was going to help Klaus with his addiction problem.  
However, first, he was going to save Vanya.  
What Vanya needed was a gentle hand. Someone to guide her in the right direction. Being on her own must have been _so_ hard without him there guiding her. She must have felt lost and confused, just like how he was in the apocalypse, but now she would never feel alone again. He was going to be there with her.  
The first thing Five is going to do after the world was saved and the Commission was dealt with, was eliminate all the negative people surrounding his family; _especially_ Vanya.  
He loves his family; really he does. However, he would be lying if he said that they weren’t dense. Due to Father’s emotional and physical abuse, their lives seemed to be in a constant mess. They don’t need to worry about that anymore. They were like Vanya; they just need someone to guide them.  
And Five was nothing but forgiving towards his family.  
However, work comes first and Five needs to deal with the Commission. He didn’t necessarily care about saving the world; he just cared about saving his family.  
The Handler tried to warn him that he couldn’t do it; that he wouldn’t be able to save the world. Five paid her no mind. He already knew he was going to save the world; he just needed to do the extra leg work to get there.  
Still, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t annoyed about Cha-Cha and Hazel making a mess of things at the Academy. He knew that his family could defend themselves, but it was infuriating hearing them ask questions about who they are.  
They didn’t need to know who they were. They were going to be dealt with shortly after.  
When Allison mentioned Vanya leaving, Five found himself waiting at her apartment; his anger rising every hour when Vanya didn’t show.  
What the hell was she doing? Where was she? Didn’t she know they had to stick together? Vanya wasn’t stupid, but she could be damn ignorant sometimes. This was exactly why Vanya needed someone to guide her. She was easily distracted and naive.  
When Five did eventually find her and bring her home, he felt almost offended at Vanya’s outburst and downright agitated over her new ‘friend’. Five remembered growing up on how he met several of Vanya’s ‘friends’ and how they were such a negative influence on her.  
Micheal was a drug addict. Xenia pretended to like her only to get attention from other people for knowing someone from the Umbrella Academy. William used her to get closer to Klaus. Michelle nearly broke her violin. The list goes on and on.  
Vanya had a hard time making friends because her ‘friends’ were either way too confident, manipulative, and short-tempered.  
It wasn’t like she needed friends anyway. Her family was right there behind her.  
He was right behind her.  
It didn’t matter. Five would dispose of this ‘friend’ immediately.  
Right now, Five needed to slit Cha-Cha and Hazel’s vocal cords.

“Miss Vanya,” Pogo greeted the door when Vanya knocked. She felt nervous, but at the same time, she felt more open. More aware of everything around her and it was such a great feeling.  
“Hello Pogo,” Vanya said politely. “Can I come in?”  
“Of course,” Pogo said, opening the door. “This is your house after all. Your siblings are in the living room.”  
Vanya nodded, entering the house. The house was spotless and any signs of broken glass and bullet holes lying around were completely gone. She knew Grace was great at cleaning, but Vanya sometimes underestimates just how good she was.  
Vanya entered the living room, seeing Luther pacing around, Allison sitting on the couch deep in thought, and Klaus and Diego sharing a drink, talking. Luther was the first to stop pacing as he saw Vanya, eyes widened.  
“Vanya,” Luther blurted out. Allison snapped her neck at Vanya’s direction. Klaus and Diego stopped talking and stared at her. Diego immediately put his drink down and slightly jogged towards Vanya.  
Vanya’s heart started beating hard as she felt Diego hug her. She hesitantly wrapped her hands around his waist, scared that he might push her away. The comments he made stung her and she was scared of more vicious remarks.  
Instead of those remarks, Diego let it out a shaky sigh before stepping back and giving her a concerned expression.  
“I’m a dumbass,” Diego started and Allison gave a snort. He glared at her before turning his attention back towards Vanya. “I’m sorry about what I said. I was angry that those bastards might have hurt you and I took it out on you. Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine,” Vanya beamed. “I’m great. Thank you, Diego. I understand, don’t worry.”  
Diego gave her a smile and Klaus clapped his hands.  
“This is great!” Klaus exclaimed. “Diego and Vanny aren’t fighting and everyone’s here! Well, Five isn’t, but he’s off doing whatever time traveling men in suits do in their free time. This calls for a drink.” He cheered, turning around at the alcoholic beverages behind him. “Vanya, what do you want to drink? I think a little-”  
“Actually, I need to tell you guys something,” Vanya said. “It’s about Five.”  
The happy atmosphere immediately disappeared. Everyone became tense and serious. Allison stood up straighter, Diego’s nonchalance stance stiffened, and Luther narrowed his blue eyes. Even Klaus had a more serious look on his face.  
“What about Five? Is this about the future?” Allison asked. Vanya nodded and Klaus let out a groan.  
“That’s not fair,” He complained. “We’ve been badgering about him telling us the future and he only told Vanya?”  
“Who cares?” Luther asked. “We’re finally getting information about Five and this ‘nothingness about the future’ he’s been saying so ominously. I don’t care if the information comes from either Vanya or Five.”  
“You’re not going to believe me,” Vanya started, nervousness creeping up on her. “I’m still having a hard time believing it myself, but it’s important that you guys know.”  
“What happened?” Allison asked, her face filled with concern.  
Vanya let out a shaky sigh. She sat down on the couch, a set of eyes watching her every move. A set of ears ready to hear what’s about to come out of her mouth.  
“In less than 48 hours,” Vanya began, her hands sweaty as she stared at the floor. “The world is going to end. When Five came back from the future, he found my apartment and told me that the world is going to end. I tried to tell him what he meant, but all he said was that the apocalypse happens in a few days. Five told him he doesn’t know what causes it. That’s what he meant when he said he saw nothing in the future. It was all crumpled down after the world ended.”  
Vanya let out a breath, refusing to look at any of her siblings in the eye. There was a painful silence in the air, no one daring to speak as her four siblings tried to digest what they just heard. After a few seconds, chaos suddenly broke out.  
“ _What?!_ ” Allison screamed, standing up from the couch. Vanya heard Diego cursing and Klaus dropping something, probably a wine glass, in shock. Luther tried to speak over the noise, but it was no use.  
“That’s impossible,” Diego countered. “There’s no way the world is gonna end in a few days. That makes no sense.”  
“That can’t be true,” Luther said. Vanya looked up from the floor and glanced at her siblings. Allison and Diego looked mortified, Luther scared, and Klaus with confusion. “Why would he say something like that?”  
“That’s what he told me,” Vanya gently said.  
“He told you that a few days ago,” Allison accused. “Why did you wait until now to tell us?”  
“Five tried to stop me,” Vanya defended, starting to feel hurt. “He didn’t want anyone else to know about the world ending, but I felt like you guys had a right to know.”  
“If what Five saying is true,” Allison said, walking towards Vanya. Diego gave Allison a cautious look. “Then you waited six days to tell us about the world ending. We only have two days left!”  
“I wanted to tell you sooner,” Vanya claimed, getting up from her seat. “But everything happened too fast and I still don’t believe what Five said.”  
“Why would Five lie about the world ending?” Klaus wondered. “He’s not the type of person to lie about something like that. At least, he wasn’t the type of person like that to lie like that when he was thirteen.”  
“We need to talk to Five,” Luther’s tone had no room for argument. “He can explain what he meant about that.”  
“Except we don’t know where Five is and the only person whose providing us information is the same person who withheld that information from us,” Allison argued. “Why did Five even tell you that information, to begin with? He should have told us.”  
“What do you mean?” Vanya refuted a hint of anger in her tone. Vanya narrowed her eyes at Allison. She couldn’t believe this was happening. They were lucky she told them the information at all.  
“Allison,” Diego warned.  
“If the world really is ending, he should have told us. We’re the Umbrella Academy; we all have powers that can prevent this. I don’t know if you noticed, Vanya, but you don’t have any powers. You don’t have anything that can even remotely save the world. Why the hell would he tell you this?” Allison challenged.  
“I don’t know Allison,” Vanya fumed. “I don’t know why. I’m sorry that your egos bruised and you don’t understand the concept that maybe Five told me because growing up, he was one of the two people who _showed me a hint of human decency_! The other person, of course, is dead.”  
“Are you _still_ concerned about our childhood?!” Allison bellowed. Luther got in front of Allison, but she pushed him aside. “I’m sorry about how Father treated you and how we didn’t give you the attention you oh so desperately needed, but we were children. We all faced abuse from that man who called himself our Father. Hell, we had it worse than you. You didn’t have to do any training growing up!”  
“This isn’t about Father,” Vanya exclaimed. The sky from the windows turned dark and Vanya could faintly hear lightning in the back. “This is about-”  
“I don’t care what this is about. You need to grow up and stop thinking about the past!” Allison interrupted. She turned her attention towards her brother. “How are any of you not upset? She didn’t tell us the world was ending because of some petty fucking thing that happened in our childhood. I could have been home holding Claire!”  
“It was not because of some petty fucking childhood reason!” Vanya yelled. The lightning and rain got heavier. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know the right time to tell you. We’ve barely even talked all these years and now you want me to tell you about the ‘world-ending’ after our Father’s funeral? Would you even believe me? You never believed anything I said growing up; what would change now?”  
“Enough!” Diego commanded. “This is getting us nowhere. Allison, I don’t even understand why you’re mad Vanya. Five’s the one who's been holding out on us. Save that energy for when we go beat his ass when we find him.”  
“I’m mad because I’m so tired of holding her hand,” Allison countered, pointing at Vanya. “I’m mad because she doesn’t tell us anything. I’m mad that she’s using the fact that we were children to excuse her actions and denounce ours! I’m sick and tired of this _bullshit_ Diego!”  
All of a sudden, a window in the living room practically exploded as a loud boom of lighting interrupted any conversation they were having. Klaus screamed, ducking as shards of glass fell from the sky. Everyone looked scared and Vanya felt a sense of fear, but there was a sense of anger clouding her emotions.  
How dare she. She was only doing what she thought was right. Why did she even bother coming here if all they were going to do was insult her? She was so sick and tired of this.  
“Are those guys in suits back?” Luther asked, looking at the window in anticipation, waiting for them to jump into the living room. After a few seconds of staring at the window, Vanya felt her disappointment hitting her hard. She couldn’t stand to be in the living room any longer.  
“I’m leaving,” Vanya suddenly said, her voice empty. Vanya turned her back away, forcing herself to ignore Klaus’s voice telling her to come back as she walked out of the apartment, raining immediately hitting her.  
She needed a second to gather her emotions. She needed to calm down. She didn’t care what she needed to do; she just needed to get away from her family. The cool rain felt great on her warm skin. She needed time to relax.  
“Vanya?” a voice called from the street. Vanya stopped walking and saw Leonard on her side in his car as he gently rolled by. He rolled down the window and gave her a concerned look from the passenger's seat. “Are you ok? Do you need a ride somewhere?”  
Vanya stared at him, trying to collect her thoughts. She knew it was dumb and stupid, but Vanya walked towards his car and opened his front seat. Leonard had a surprised look on his face, but he didn’t protest.  
“Can you drive me to your house? I can’t stand being with my family anymore,” Vanya asked, closing the door. She didn’t look at Leonard, her eyes on the road.  
“They made you upset,” Leonard commented, starting the car as he drove.  
“They make me feel inferior,” Vanya honestly said. “They’ve always made me feel inferior.”  
“Because they have powers?” Leonard asked and Vanya nodded.  
“They treat me like a fucking child because I can’t talk to the dead or I don’t have super strength,” Vanya bitterly said. She didn’t know why she was telling Leonard this, but she knew she had to tell someone.  
Leonard didn’t speak for a while, his eyes on the road. Vanya didn’t mind the silence; she had plenty of things she could talk about to pass the time.  
“What if you _did_ have powers?” Leonard casually said, turning a right. Vanya gave him a confused look.  
“I don’t have any powers,” Vanya replied. The car stopped at a red stoplight and Leonard turned to look at Vanya. He gave her a serious expression and Vanya raised her eyebrow at him.  
“What makes you think you don’t have any powers? You were in that Academy for years; your Father seems like the type of person who would throw someone out if they didn’t exhibit anything interesting,” Leonard challenged.  
“I don’t know,” Vanya muttered. She thought about that herself growing up. She wondered why Father put up with her even though she didn’t have anything. “I just don’t. I never had any powers growing up and that’s how it always was.”  
“I think that’s not true,” Leonard replied, his voice becoming dark, making Vanya slightly jump. “I think you do have powers, but your family’s been holding you back.”  
“What makes you say that?” Vanya asked, heart beating.  
“Think about it,” Leonard said. “Your family always treated you like a black sheep. They never included you in things, they’ve always said things to you to bring you down. What’s to say you do have powers and that you’re family’s been preventing you from showing it.”  
Vanya said nothing, thinking about what Leonard said. It could be possible. But that couldn’t be the case, right? She didn’t get along with her family, but they wouldn’t hide any sense of power she had, right? They didn’t hate her that much, right?”  
“Leonard,” Vanya slowly said. “Why are you so concerned about whether or not I have powers?”  
The car stopped and Vanya didn’t even realize that they made it to Leonard’s house. Leonard turned and gave Vanya a smile. It wasn’t like the smiles Vanya was used to getting from Leonard. This smile was more vicious; more sinister.  
“Because I understand what it’s like to come from a violent home,” Leonard cooed. “I understand what it’s like to feel inferior. I’m positive you have powers; we just need them to manifest.”  
Leonard took Vanya’s hand. Vanya felt disgusted creep up from her. This wasn’t like Five holding her hand. Leonard’s grip was tighter; as if daring Vanya to let him go.  
“I won’t abandon you,” Leonard promised. “I won’t let you down like how you’re siblings let you down. You can trust me, Vanya. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

When Five walked back into the Academy, the only person in the living room was Klaus. He was half surprised to see Klaus look sober. He had a concerned look in his face as he stared at a pile of broken glass shards on the floor.  
Five gave a confused look at the broken window, but he didn’t comment. He’s seen much weirder things in his lifetime.  
“Be careful of the glass,” Five spoke dryly. “You guys are making Grace’s job a hell of a lot harder.”  
“Diego, Luther, and Allison went looking for you,” Klaus said, laying down on the couch.  
Five hummed, sitting down next to Klaus.  
“Why’s that?” He asked.  
“Vanya said you told her the world’s going to end,” Klaus replied back. Five stopped himself from sighing, rubbing his hair in response.  
Well, he couldn’t blame Vanya for telling them. It was only a matter of time before they learned the truth, but he would much prefer if they had learned after the date. Still, this changed nothing; the world was still going to be saved.  
“And where is Vanya?” Five asked. Klaus stared at him, the burning question on the tip of his tongue.  
“She went into a car with her friend,” Klaus said instead. Five narrowed his eyes at him.  
“What friend? Who is he? What does the car look like?” Five demanded. Klaus rubbed his forehead, exhaustion clear in his face.  
“Does the world really end?” Klaus asked, ignoring his question.  
“Klaus,” Five slowly said. “I need you to answer my question. Where is Vanya?”  
“Five.” Klaus turned towards Five, his carefree and playful expression gone. “Be honest with me. Does the world end in two days?”  
Five looked at Klaus. He looked at his black hair, his eyes that seemed much too old, and his defeated expression. It didn’t look good on Klaus and Five didn’t like it.  
No matter. He would help Klaus when he was done.  
“Yes,” Five said. Klaus stared at Five in response and Five stared at him in earnest. There was silence between them before Klaus let out a groan.  
“She went into a black car,” Klaus quietly said. “Her friend’s name is Leonard Peabody or something like that; I met him when I ran into Vanya a couple a days ago. Short brown hair, short guy, kinda on the chubby side. Don’t see what Vanya sees in him. She could do better. I don’t know anything else.”  
Five didn’t need anything else. He got all the information he needed.  
Five stood up, walking away from the house. Klaus didn’t stop him; Klaus didn’t even think he could stop him.  
Five walked into the pouring rain with one thought screaming at him.  
Leonard Peabody was in his way of his family. Leonard Peabody needed to be eliminated. Immediately.


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard meets his demise, Vanya and Five clash, and Klaus gets a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating! This is, by far, the longest chapter I have ever written. It also almost my favorite! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Growing up, Vanya was used to seeing the impossible. Seeing things that didn’t quite make sense.  
Luther shouldn’t be so strong, but Vanya saw him lift trains to help him train better. Diego shouldn’t be able to control the trajectory of knives, but she saw him change the direction of knives to hit moving targets right in the middle. Allison shouldn’t be able to control people, but she saw her mind control anyone to get whatever she wants with only a smile, and ‘I heard a rumor…”  
Klaus shouldn’t be able to communicate with the dead. Five shouldn’t be able to teleport and time travel. Ben shouldn’t be able to produce tentacles out of his body. Yet, despite all of this, they can all do this. Her Father never failed to remind her she could never do the impossible. That she would never be anything else than ordinary.  
So the thought that Vanya can do the impossible was something that she just couldn’t wrap her head around. The thought that maybe she wasn’t ordinary was something that sounded too good to be true.  
This need to prove to her father that he was wrong about her was ringing in Vanya’s mind. She wanted to prove that all the comments that he said about her were wrong.  
“Take a deep breath,” Leonard instructed, standing behind her. Vanya said nothing, staring at a boat in the middle of the lake. It was the middle of the night and the only light that Vanya could see came from the outdoor lights and the stars in the sky. Vanya forced herself to take a breath. Leonard’s instructions were clear. _Move the boat_.  
She was tempted to tell Leonard she didn’t think she had telekinesis but forced herself to stop. The thought of having any power filled her excitement.  
“Focus on that boat,” Leonard said. “Focus on trying to make it move. Pretend there’s no one here. It’s on you and that boat.”  
‘ _Then shut up_ ,’ Vanya bitterly thought, but focused on his instructions. She took another breath and stared at the little boat swaying in the water. She felt an incoming headache as after a few minutes nothing happened.  
“It’s not working,” Vanya declared. She turned around to look at Leonard. “Maybe I don’t have powers.”  
“I’m sure you have powers,” Leonard countered. “We just need to focus. It’s been years; you’ll discover your ability.”  
“I appreciate that you care, Leonard,” Vanya said. “Really, I do. The thought that I have powers is something I wanted for years now. I just don’t think-”  
“So you’re just going to let your family get to you?” Leonard challenged a hint of fire in his eyes. Vanya didn’t like that look. “After everything your family has done, you’re just gonna let them get away with everything?”  
“What do you mean?” Vanya slowly said. Leonard scoffed.  
“They excluded you,” Leonard said. “They mocked your ordinariness. They made you feel like nothing.”  
“That’s not true,” Vanya said defensively.  
“You just told me your sister mocked you,” Leonard said and Vanya winced. She shouldn’t have told him her family issues during the car ride. “One of your brothers likes to make snide comments, right? Another one is too much of a junkie to realize and another was on the moon. Doesn’t that hurt? The thought that you’re family likes to think your such a fuck up, but they’re even more fucked up than you?”  
“Don’t insult Klaus like that,” Vanya immediately said. “And my family doesn’t think I’m fucked up. What the hell is wrong with you?”  
“Yes they do,” Leonard confidently said, ignoring her question. “They think that you're some kind of small puppy or child who needs to be protected or watched all the time. They don’t even think of you as a person.”  
“No, they don’t,” Vanya hissed. She felt herself shiver up from a sudden gust of wind. Leonard’s eyes suddenly brightened and his words and tone became sharper.  
“This is your time to prove them wrong,” Leonard said. “This is your time to prove to them that you’re not just some little kid. That you're stronger than all of them. They’re nothing. They’re nothing, but a small pathetic insect compared you.”  
“No they aren’t,” Vanya said louder. The wind got louder and Vanya had a hard time seeing Leonard from her hair moving widely. That, and the only thing she could see was red. She gave him a warning look. “Stop insulting them, Leonard. You don’t know anything about them.”  
“I don’t need to know anything because it’s so painfully obvious,” Leonard stressed. “I don’t understand what you’re not seeing. They don’t care about you. They don’t care about you because they think you’re nothing! You don’t have anything to prove! They don’t even see you as their sister; you’re just someone who's ordinary!”  
“Shut up,” Vanya hissed, her face burning with humiliation.  
“You’re nothing!” Leonard yelled. “I can’t believe I thought you were special! Maybe your family was right! You're just ordinary! You’re _nothing_!”  
“Shut up!” Vanya screamed, turning away from him and covering her ears. “Shut up! _Shut up_!” She glanced up and gasped. The boat that was typically swaying in the lake was completely flipped over, with a few large trees completely engulfed in the water. The once calm scenery was a complete mess.  
There were silence and the large gust of wind that suddenly appeared quickly disappeared in the same breath. Vanya faintly heard cricket's beating of her heart. She felt cold and huddled into her jacket.  
“Vanya,” Leonard breathed. “Vanya, look! You did this! The boat’s turned over and you even moved a few trees. That’s incredible! I knew you had powers.”  
“Don’t _ever_ do that,” Vanya coldly said. She felt a hint of excitement over the fact that yes, _she did have powers_! The only thing she felt, however, was burning anger. She turned around and gave Leonard a scorching look. “Don’t ever use my family like that again.”  
“I was just trying to help you,” Leonard said. “You understand, right? You're having trouble and I thought this could help you.”  
“How?” Vanya said. “You thought insulting my family and calling me nothing would help?”  
“Your power works through your emotions,” Leonard defended. “I needed you to lose control temporarily. Now that we know this, we can focus on making sure you focus on your emotions. I was just trying to help Vanya. You know none of your family members are going to help you. Are you really gonna get mad at me for trying to help?”  
“Of course,” Vanya denied. “I’m not mad at you, I just-”  
“I thought you’d be more excited about this,” Leonard insisted. “I mean you have powers! All this time you thought you didn’t have any, but you did! Isn’t that incredible? I’m just trying to help you. Isn’t this great?”  
“Of course I’m excited,” Vanya stressed, her anger slowly embedding away and being replaced with guilt. “I’m sorry, Leonard. I’m not having a good day and I’m stressed out. Thank you for helping me.”  
Leonard stared at her for a while before giving her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  
“You look exhausted,” he said. “How about you come in and rest. It’s getting late and we have all the time in the world tomorrow to help you with your powers.”  
Leonard offered his hand and Vanya held it as she allowed him to bring her to the house. She didn’t think she would be able to sleep tonight. The fact that she had powers was still ringing in her head whenever she thought about it.  
She was like her siblings. She was able to do the impossible. She couldn’t wipe the bright smile on her face as Leonard opened the front door for her to enter.

The first thing Vanya heard in the morning was her phone ringing.  
She gently stood up from the bed. It took her a few seconds to realize that this wasn’t her room as last night's event caught up to her. She saw her phone ringing from across the room and prayed that it wasn’t anyone of her siblings.  
She groaned, feeling a sense of dread in her stomach as she forced herself to get from the bed. She picked up the phone without looking at the caller.  
“Hello?” She tentatively asked.  
“Vanya?” A voice said. Vanya blinked. The _director_?  
“Yes? Do we have rehearsal early today?” She asked, quickly checking the time to make sure she wasn’t late. It was still morning.  
“Something happened,” he spoke gravely. “We can’t find Helen. Nobody knows where she is. Not even her family; the fucking police had to be called. How can we do this performance without our first chair? Listen, this doesn’t typically happen often, but I was wondering if you can substitute for her tonight. You know the songs and have the practice. This won’t be a problem, right?”  
Vanya froze, clutching the phone. Before she can think of any logical reasoning, Vanya felt herself blurt out, “yes.”  
“Perfect,” the director said in a much happier tone. “You know the drill. Arrive earlier than everyone and dress professionally. Thank you so much!”  
Vanya shakily hung up the phone as Leonard walked into the room. Leonard gave her a confused look at her expression, but he didn’t comment. Vanya was thankful; she wouldn’t know the right thing to say.  
“You're wide awake,” Leonard remarked. “Breakfast is in the kitchen. Eat up as quickly as you can. I want us to focus on your powers today.”  
“I really should call my family,” Vanya said, walking towards the kitchen. “Or at least my brother. He’s probably wondering where I am.”  
Leonard snorted as Vanya sat down, grabbing a few pancakes. “They probably don’t even care.”  
Vanya narrowed her eyes his way but didn’t say anything. She quietly ate her breakfast, ignoring the stare that Leonard kept giving her.  
Whenever Vanya hung out with Leonard, there was a certain type of look that he would give her. Vanya was used to receiving looks from people, typically ones of disgust and indifference from her family (mainly Diego), but Leonard never looked at her that way.  
He always gave her a look filled with adoration. Like she was the most interesting person in the room. It was nice to receive that type of attention, even after all these years of receiving looks of disgust and disappointment. Whenever Leonard gave that look, it was like all the negative things in Vanya’s life disappeared. It made Vanya want to be closer to him.  
The look that Leonard gave her now made Vanya want to run away as far as possible. It wasn’t that look of love and adoration, but it was calculating and cold. Like she was a frog on a science table and he wanted to cut her up.  
“I thought about your powers last night,” Leonard said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. “They seemed to be mainly powered by your emotions. I want us to focus on that aspect. I want to see what you can do if you really let yourself go.”  
“I don’t know,” Vanya hesitated. “I think I just take things slow for now. It’s important that we don’t rush into things, right? We don’t know how strong my powers are.”  
“Which is actually why we should test them to the limit,” Leonard objected. “It’s important that we see just how much we can do with them. Your families had training for years; it’s important that you catch up to them.”  
Vanya slowly drank her orange juice, glancing at Leonard and her empty plate. Leonard quickly got up and picked up her plate, putting it in the sink. Vanya watched Leonard as he started washing the plate, a burning question on my mind  
“Why do you care so much about my family?” Vanya asked. Leonard faltered in washing the plate, glancing at Vanya.  
“I don’t care about your family,” Leonard insisted. “I just don’t think it’s fair. You’ve had your potential locked all these years and your brothers and sisters have been hogging the spotlight. The only one I care about is you, Vanya.”  
She hated the way her heart fluttered in response. Was she really that pathetic? She couldn’t believe someone showing her basic human decency was making her fall.  
Did she even love Leonard? Looking back at all the things he’s done for her, there was no reason for her not to like him. He’s treated her with nothing, but respect and kindness, but Vanya wanted nothing to do with him.  
He reminded her of Five. Whenever Five looked at her, he looked at her with adoration and amazement; like her very existence was something to cherish. It made her feel safe; made her feel comforted.  
Leonard gave her looks like that, but Vanya didn’t feel that same comfort. That same level of joy and happiness she felt when she was with Five. She justified her feelings with the fact that she knew Five longer. She just needed to get to know Leonard longer.  
“Are you ready to start?” Leonard asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Vanya nodded, getting up from her chair and allowing Leonard to drag her outside the house. She didn’t know what training she was about to receive, but she knew she was going to try her best. Leonard’s done so much for her, after all. It was time she repaid the favor.

Contrary to popular belief, Five hated blood.  
It was sicky. It also got everywhere and it was difficult and a pain to remove. When he was at the apocalypse, he didn’t really care about how he was dressed. The only thing that he cared about was finding food scrapes or a warm place to spend the night.  
When he was picked up by the Handler, she insisted that he dressed appropriately. She practically forced him to get rid of his jacket and made him wear the blue suit most of the agents wore.  
“You’re a Commission agent,” she had said firmly, watching Five get measured by a stylist. He was standing in front of a mirror with the Handler in the background watching him with sadistic glee. “You have no problem acting the part. However, I need you to dress the part.”  
He mentally scoffed at the thought, wiping his hands as he looked down at Cha-Cha’s body in disgust. Her throat was slashed, eyes widening in fear and shock. Hazel was nowhere to be found, but it didn’t matter. He would find him momentarily. Cha-Cha was his main focus, and now he can finally focus on eliminating Leonard Peabody.  
He looked down at his suit. There was blood on his blazer and he mentally cursed himself. He was sloppy. He needed to control his emotions for this to be a successful mission. Still, whenever Vanya was involved, he always lost his emotions.  
He walked out of the motel, passing the cleaning lady who just walked out of a random room. She gave him a passing smile, confusion in her eyes on his blazer, but didn’t make any comment. She probably thought it was a food stain or something. He mentally apologized in advance for when she arrived at Cha-Cha’s room. He knew how getting blood out of anything was a bitch.  
The only evidence that Five even remotely had was the black car Klaus mentioned. Growing up in the commission, he knew from a mile away when someone was using a fake name. He just needed to find out his real name and everything would be sorted out.  
He couldn’t enlist in the help of his family. Luther didn’t know anything about the real world considering he spent the majority of his time in what was essentially solitary confinement. Diego was too much a hot-head and a fucking idiot to get his head out of ass. Allison was in hysteria about the fact she wasn’t going to see her daughter before the world ends. And Klaus was too much of a meth head to be in any way shape or form helpful.  
He angrily sighed, walking towards Griddy’s. This was the reason why he needed his family to stick together. They were nothing without him and couldn’t be trusted without his guidance. After he finds Vanya and kills Peabody, he was going to round everyone together and take care of everyone. Everything tonight, they were all going to be a family again.  
When he arrived at Griddy’s, he noticed a sign outside the door. It was a notice that read. _“Dear customers, It was an honor serving each and every one of you. However, it’s time for me to shut down Griddy’s. It’s time for me to live life with my love. Thank you for understanding_.”  
In the transparent windows, Five saw Agnes standing by the counter talking excitedly with Hazel, who was sitting down. Whenever Five saw Hazel, he walked with stiffness in him and eyes on alert. It was the first time Five saw Hazel with a relaxed stance.  
Five opened the door and entered the building. The conversation between them stopped as Agnes gave Five a look. Hazel turned and let out an exhausted sigh when Five walked towards him.  
“Excuse me, sir, but this place is closed,” Agnes said.  
“Don’t worry about him,” Hazel soothed. “He’s a friend. Can you give us some space, darling, please?” Agnes gave Hazel a worried look but walked away from the pair. Five took a seat next to Hazel, giving him a glance.  
“What are you doing here?” Hazel asked, drinking some coffee.  
“I’m not going to kill you,” Five reassured and Hazel snorted into his drink. “I heard that you’re retired. Congratulations.”  
“Then why are you here?” Hazel demanded, ignoring his praise.  
“I need some information,” Five cooly responded. “There’s a man by the name of Leonard Peabody.”  
“His name sounds like bullshit,” Hazel said.  
“Exactly,” Five agreed. “Which is why I need his real name. I don’t know what the Commission told you to do, but I have a pretty good guess on that might include the end of the world and help or stopping anyone involved.”  
“What are you asking of me?” Hazel questioned.  
“I want the name of the man who took my sister,” Five said. Hazel stared at his drink with an odd glint in his eyes.  
“You’re retired,” Five insisted. “You don’t need to listen to the Commission again. You don’t work for the Handler anymore. And judging by the look you gave that waitress, something tells me you love her. You really want the world to end before you can experience life with her? Tell me the name of this bastard so I can kill him and save the world.”  
“You don’t care about saving the world,” Hazels scoffed. “You’re just obsessed with your sister. I mean, hell I get it, you care about your family, but you just don’t want the world to end because that means Patient Zero dies alongside everyone.”  
“And what about it?” Five asked cooly, narrowing his eyes. “You worry about the woman in your life and I’ll worry about the woman in mine. My sister is with someone who can possibly not only harm her but multiple people. I need to kill him before he can do anything. Give me his name.”  
Hazel stared at Five, a look of annoyance in his eyes before letting out a sigh and rubbing his forehead.  
“Harold Jenkins,” Hazel muttered. “Me and Cha-Cha’s mission was to protect someone with the name Harold Jenkins and Vanya Hargreeves. Clearly, that became a shit show.”  
“Have a nice life with Agnes,” Five said, getting up from the chair. “She seems like a nice woman.”  
“Just save the world, asshole,” Hazel groaned as Agnes walked in. She gave him a concerned look and Hazel’s annoyance disappeared and was replaced with love and reassurance. Five quietly walked out of the building as Agnes started questioning Hazel.  
Harold Jenkins. He’s got a name. All he needs is to go to the library and he’ll have a location. Just hang on a little longer, Vanya. He was coming to save her. Everything was going to be alright.

“Not bad, but it could be better. Again,” Leonard demanded, crossing his arms. “And hold it longer.”  
Vanya felt shaky. Her body was on fire and she felt like throwing up. She desperately wanted to lay down or get a drink of water, but she forced herself to push through. She was getting better. She just needed to put in a little bit more work.  
She raised her hands for the hundredth time today. Leonard told her he wanted her to move the entire water from the pond. All she had to do was hold it a little bit longer. She concentrated on the pond, feeling the air surrounding her, and the headache she was feeling intensified as water slowly lifted in the air.  
“Hold it,” Leonard commanded.  
Vanya bit back a remark as suddenly she lost control and her arms became wobbly. She huffed as the large body of water fell back into the pond. She stared at the ground, not daring herself to look at Leonard’s disapproving look.  
“Your knees aren’t straight,” Leonard criticized, “You’re not focusing and your entire form is off. I want you to do it again and do it _better_.”  
“I need a break,” Vanya said, “Please, Leonard, just give me a break. I’m about to fall over.”  
“You had a break thirty minutes ago,” Leonard dismissed. “Do you think your Father gave your siblings any breaks? They had to do twice the amount of work you're doing and they were _children_. You’re not a child, Vanya. Take a breath and do it again. We have all day.”  
“Not all day,” Vanya corrected, turning around. “The director called me. Helen’s a missing person and he asked me to fill in for her. I need to leave soon.”  
“Then you’re doing double the work,” Leonard cooly responded. “I don’t want to hear excuses, Vanya, you still have plenty of time to work hard. How can you be as strong as your brothers and sister if you're not even trying?”  
“I don’t want to be as strong as them,” Vanya countered, annoyed. “The whole reason why I’m doing this is that I want to test my power. I don’t care about beating them with my power or whatever you have in mind, Leonard.”  
“We had this conversation before,” Leonard groaned. “You have such a strong ability. Your family has shut you out for years because of this ability. They made you think you’re as worthless as the dirt beneath your feet. I’m trying to help you reach this potential that they stripped away from you.”  
“I know that-”  
“Then why do you insist on challenging me every step of the way,” Leonard snapped. “‘ _Leonard, I’m tired_ ’, ‘ _Leonard, I need a break_ ’, ‘ _Leonard, my family isn’t that bad_.’ Vanya, do you ever _think_ before you speak? I’m just trying to help you, but instead, all I get in return is complaining and disrespect. I can leave you, you know? I can send you back to your family who sees you as nothing more than a pet. I’m doing all of this because I love you. You love me, right?”  
Vanya said nothing, staring at Leonard as humiliation crept up on her face. She opened her mouth, but no words came out of her. There was nothing that she could say. Did she love Leonard? Is this how couples love one another?  
“You love me,” Leonard said, after a few minutes of silence. His face was set in stone and his eyes were hardened. “Of course you love me. Everything I've done I did for you. I took care of you. I fed you, I listened to you, I loved you. All the yelling and the practice we’re doing; I’ve done for you. I helped you with feeling emotion after getting rid of those stupid pills and I took you home after your family abandoned you. I did all of this out of love because I love you, Vanya. I love you so much.”  
Leonard gave her a sad smile with fake kindness in his eyes. “So why are you doing this to me? Why are you not listening to me? I want you to be strong. Isn’t that what all couples want? For their lover to be-”  
“You got rid of my pills?” Vanya blurted out. Leonard’s demeanor changed and he gave a nasty look.  
“That’s what you got from my _speech_?” He hissed. “I poured my heart and soul for you and that’s what you got? Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Vanya?”  
“You got rid of my pills,” Vanya repeated, numbness taking over her. He got rid of her pills. He _got_ rid of _her_ pills.  
“Your pathetic excuse of a fucking family put you on them!” He snarled. “Why do you think you felt emotionless? Felt loss? Your powers are tied with your emotions and so they decided that the best course of action was to suppress your emotions. I was helping you! I can’t _believe_ you, Vanya!”  
Vanya stared at Leonard. No, this wasn’t Leonard. This wasn’t the man who told awkward jokes in an attempt to make her smile. This wasn’t the man who drove her to his house and made her breakfast. She had no idea who was staring at her.  
“I’m leaving,” Vanya decided.  
Leonard glared at her. “No, you’re not. You don't get to leave. After everything I’ve done to help you, you don’t get to leave. You don’t even get the right to be upset.”  
Leonard walked towards her slowly. “You’re going to turn around,” he spoke calmly. “You’re going to stare at the pond and you are going-”  
Vanya didn’t hear anything else as Leonard’s hate-filled eyes widened in shock and his voice became gargled. Vanya screamed as Leonard collapsed, an axe stuck to the back of his body. Vanya looked up and saw Five stared down at Leonard was the most furious expression she ever saw. His suit was blooded and his stance was almost feral. He looked like a completely different person last time she saw him.  
“Five-” Vanya squeaked, but he ignored her, forcefully grabbing the axe from his back and turning his body around. Leonard screamed as Five swung the axe hard down onto his stomach. He gave Leonard a sadistic smile.  
“Five!” Vanya screamed before Five grabbed the axe and, finally, swung down his throat. Leonard’s pained screams died down and all that was left was silence.  
“Vanya,” Five cooed, dropping his axe and hugging her tightly. Last time Vanya hugged Five, he smelled faintly of lime and doughnuts. Sour and sweet.  
This time all she could smell was blood and blood and _blood_. The metallic smell overwhelmed her and Vanya gagged.  
“It’s ok,” Five reassured, his bloody hands petting her hair. “It’s ok; it'll be all over soon. It’s time for you to come home and go to the academy, ok? It’s almost over.”  
“Five,” she murmured, resting her cheek on his shoulder. She stared at Leonard’s body, his eyes opened wide in fear. “Five, how did you know-”  
“I would always find you,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I was always going to find you, darling. I wouldn’t let some disgusting man ruin you. You must have been so scared, but you don’t need to worry about anything. You’re safe now and I love you so much.”  
Vanya found her whatever sanity she had left and pushed him away. Five gave her a surprised and hurt look from the action.  
“Vanya,” he said. “Are you ok?”  
“You just brutally murdered a man in front of me,” she snapped. Her headache was getting stronger and her knees were about to give out.  
Five’s gentleness disappeared and he scoffed at her. “I didn’t murder any man, Vanya. This man was dangerous. He hurt you and he needed to die. I saved you.”  
“You lied to me,” Vanya countered, tears in her eyes and her voice hoarse. “You lied about this whole world ending. Everyone in this fucking family lied to me.”  
“Is that what he said?” Five demanded, looking down at Leonard’s body in disgust. “Vanya, what I just did is _nothing_ compared to the things I’ve seen. He was trying to get in the way of our family. Everything that the _bastard_ said was a lie. You need to believe that! He was trying to get in the way of us and he failed spectacularly.”  
“There is no ‘us’!” Vanya screamed. “Five I love you like a brother. You know that right? I love you like how a sister should love a brother.”  
Five said nothing, giving her a stare. “You’re confused,” he said slowly and Vanya wanted to rip her hair out. “What he said is getting to you. You need to sit down and relax. After we get to the academy I can take care of you.”  
“Did you know I had powers?” Vanya asked instead, crossing her arms. Five didn’t comment on the sudden shift in topic.  
“During one of my missions, I found out,” he said cautiously. “I was going to tell you.”  
“When?” she demanded. “When were you going to tell me? When the world was ‘saved’? Or is this something else everyone’s been hiding from me?”  
“You’re not in the right mindset,” Five said, his patience slowly running out. “Listen, Vanya, I’m not having this conversation near this piece of shit’s decomposing corpse. We’re leaving.”  
“I’m not a toy,” Vanya snapped, anger coating through her veins. “Stop treating me like one.”  
“Vanya, dear,” Five snapped equally, his eyes narrowing. “Love of my life. I’m not doing this right now. I know you’re upset and angry, but I’m serious. We’re leaving.”  
“Fuck you, Five,” Vanya said and Five gave her a piercing glare.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Fuck you,” she repeated, her voice filled with disgust and anger. “All this time you’ve been treating me like a dog like I’m someone who's about to obediently follow every time you whistle. You never told me about my powers. You never told me about the world ending. You have hidden _everything_ from me. You’re not fucking Father, so stop acting like him.”  
“How dare you,” he said slowly, walking in front of her and grabbing her hand. His glare was terrifying, but Vanya forced herself to glare at him right back. She refused to go down. “How _fucking_ dare you. Everything I have done and went through, I’ve done it for you. Joining the fucking Commission and going on these bullshit missions so that one day, I can hold your hand again. Everything I did for you I did out of _love_. I _love_ you, Vanya.”  
“I’m not your girlfriend,” Vanya slowly spoke. “I am your sister. I’m not some princess you win after killing the villain, Five. I am a human being and I deserve to be treated with respect.”  
“I won’t accept that,” Five denied harshly. “We’re not even fully related, Vanya. I have gone through hell and back for you. You’re confused and scared and tired and I’m going to help you. It’s my job to help you and be there for you and I’ll be fucking _damned_ if I let anyone, nonetheless a guy, ruin what you and I had. I love you, Vanya. I want to spend the rest of my time with you. I want your thoughts to be filled with me like how my thoughts are filled with you. We’re going to be a _family_ again.”  
Vanya stared at Five with disgust and Five hated that. He needed her devotion. He needed her love and care and happiness. He wouldn’t settle for anything less.  
“You lied to me,” Vanya quietly said. “You manipulated me. This isn’t love. You need help, Five. Being in that apocalypse ruined you psychologically. We can get you help.”  
“I don’t need any help,” Five barked. “The only thing I need is my family. The only thing I need is you.”  
“Then you’re no different from Leonard,” Vanya snapped, her patience gone. Five nostrils flared and the grip he had on her arm strengthened.  
“Do not ever compare me to Leonard ever again, sweetheart,” Five lowly muttered in her ear in anger. “We are leaving. We’re going back to the academy. I don’t care if I have to fucking drag you; you’re coming with me.”  
“I’m tired of being dragged,” Vanya rejected, the air becoming erratic and the familiar sense of power washing over her. As much as she hated Leonard, he was right about one thing. She was tired of being treated like some sort of dog. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”  
“Do not test me, Vanya,” Five muttered, his body glowing a slightly blue. “I’m giving you one last chance.”  
She felt her power coarse through to her body. She was tired of men using her and seeing her as nothing more than a toy you won at a carnival.  
“No,” she challenged, hands clenched. Any sense of tiredness or exhaustion she felt previously was gone. She never felt more wide awake in her life.  
Five narrowed his eyes. “Then so be it.”

Klaus was tired.  
Don’t get him wrong; he loved getting high or drinking alcohol. It made all of his worries go away. He couldn’t hear the screams of the ghost around him and that made everything so much better.  
“Should we check up on Vanya,” Ben asked worriedly, sitting down on the couch. Klaus groaned, stretching his body.  
“We don’t know where she’s at, Benny boy,” Klaus answered, staring at the liquor cabinet. He was so tempted to just have one little drink, but if he did drink then Ben would go away. And you know what, if the world was going to hypothetically end, then he wanted to be with his brother when whatever the world decided to fucking end.  
Before Ben could answer, the phone started ringing. Klaus did nothing, waiting for either Grace or Pogo to answer it. Ben gave him an annoyed look after a few seconds.  
“Just answer the phone, dumbass,” Ben said. Klaus let out a louder groan but ultimately got up from the couch. He lazily walked over and answered the phone. Ben walked closer, putting his body close to Klaus so he could hear.  
“Hello?” He asked. There was silence on the other line and Klaus almost hung up before hearing someone's voice.  
“Klaus,” Vanya said. Klaus and Ben both jumped. Ben looked ecstatic, but Klaus felt his heart drop. It was Vanya’s voice, sure, but never sounded quite dead.  
His sister always spoke softly, it was just in her nature. She never sounded so empty before and Klaus automatically knew something wasn’t right.  
“Vanya,” he said. “Are you ok?”  
“I’m going to the theater,” she answered, her voice loud and vacant. What the hell happened to her? “I’m the first chairman. My show starts in a few. I want you to be there.”  
Before Klaus could answer, the line became dead. Ben and Klaus looked at one another for a while before Klaus sprang into action. He grabbed the phone, getting ready to call someone.  
“What are you doing?” Ben asked, slightly panicked.  
“I’m calling Luther, Diego, and Allison,” Klaus answered. “Something isn’t right. Fuck Five and whatever bullshit he’s saying. We need to get to the theater _now_.”


	8. Day Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya's performing, Klaus is freaking out, and the end is finally here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for doing this small journey with me. I didn't know what to expect while reading, but receiving such positive comments was something I truly didn't think I was going to get. I didn't even think anyone was going to read this, but my friends, but I was so pleasantly surprised.  
> Thank you all so much! Here's for more, (and trust me better), works in the future!

When Klaus was growing up at the Academy, he was never really close to Vanya.  
Granted, neither he nor his siblings we’re close to Vanya. The only people who had any semblances of a positive relationship with her were Five, Ben, and Grace.  
Five was practically attached to her hip growing up. He remembered times where Five would snarl at nannies whenever they got too close to Vanya for his liking. The guy was possessive, and Father didn’t care enough about it.  
Ben had a positive relationship with everyone. That was just in his nature and he didn’t have a single mean bone in his body. When Luther broke the news to her about his death, Vanya hid away from everyone in her room for weeks. Father never bothered to receive her.  
Saying Vanya had a good relationship with Grace was like saying the sky was blue. Grace had a good relationship with _all_ his brothers and sisters. She was, quite literally, the mother they never had.  
Klaus’ relationship with Vanya could be best described as amicable. He wasn’t aloof with her like Luther (granted, Luther was aloof with everyone) or indifference with Allison. He didn’t flat out hate her like Diego (Klaus was sure Diego didn’t hate her, though). He didn’t shower her with care as Five did, but he didn’t despise her.  
He wanted to. He desperately wanted to when he read her book like in a recovery center. He wanted to scream at her and demand _what the hell was she thinking letting everyone know about his family secrets._ Who gave her the right to tell the world about his childhood? He wanted nothing more than to be like Diego, and curse her for everything she did.  
He couldn’t find it in himself to do it.  
As much as he hated it, he understood why Vanya did the things she did. Despite revealing everything about him and his family, he could never hate her. He loved her too much because Vanya showed him nothing, but love and kindness.  
He knew his sister was kind. That, deep down, she wanted to be loved and shown affection. Throwing harsh words like Diego or being manipulative and cunning like Five wasn’t in her nature. He knew her. He knew the type of person she was.  
“Are you sure it’s Vanya?” Luther confirmed, nervousness creeping in his voice.  
“For the fuck sake Luther, yes,” Klaus stressed, running to the theater. The cool air blew past his hair and his skirt. “She didn’t sound normal. She sounded creepy and mentioned being a first chair or whatever the hell that means and said she’s going to a theater. Diego and Allison are already on their way. Get there now.”  
He hung up the phone before Luther could ask any more questions. He felt stones in his gut as he sprinted towards the theater. Ben was right next to him, concern and fear on his face. He knew whatever was happening couldn’t be good.  
“That wasn’t Vanya,” Klaus said out loud, glancing at Ben for confirmation. He needed to agree with him. He needed to know that it wasn’t the drugs or the alcohol talking. That he wasn’t losing his mind again. Ben looked at him and nodded.  
“It wasn’t,” He agreed. “Do you think Five talked to her?”  
“Whenever Five and Vanya talk they don’t argue,” Klaus said. “I don’t know what the hell he could possibly say that made her this upset.”  
“This is such a mess,” Ben muttered as they made it to the theater. Klaus felt his lungs nearly collapsing and his breath shortening, but he forced himself to run faster as he saw the theater on the horizon. There was a crowd of people entering the building.  
“Is that Diego?” Ben asked, pointing to a figure outside the theater. Sure enough, it was Diego pacing back and forth, playing with a knife in his hand. Klaus ran faster, grabbing Diego’s attention as he put the knife away.  
“You ok?” he asked roughly. Klaus nodded, taking deep breaths. Klaus saw a few of the people entering the building giving him dirty looks. He couldn’t necessarily blame them; he was only wearing an open jacket that exposed his chest and Allison’s long black skirt. He felt a little better when Diego glared at them, daring them to say something.  
“I’m fine brother dearest,” he said. He looked around the crowd. “Where’s Allison and Luther?”  
“Here!” a voice called from behind Klaus. He turned around and saw Allison running, not as out of breath as Klaus. “I’m here. This is the place right?”  
“Yeah,” Klaus said. “Did you guys even know Vanya was the first chairman in this?”  
“I didn’t even know she went to rehearsals,” Diego snorted. “So what’s the plan? We wait for Luther and see her play or something?”  
“She didn’t sound right,” Klaus said and Allison looked down at the floor with guilt. “She didn’t sound the way-”  
“Five?” Allison asked in shock. Klaus widened his eyes, looking behind Diego and there he was, in the absolute worst shape. He looked beat up and his blue suit was almost unrecognizable with all the blood covering it. His hair was stained and if Klaus concentrated, he could hear Five breathing hard. Despite all that, he still stood with professionalism and an air of nonchalance.  
It was a good thing the audience went inside, or everyone would be freaking out. Hell, Klaus was freaking out himself.  
“Where the fuck have you been?” Diego demanded, walking towards him. Five gave him a look as he glanced at Allison and Klaus. “No more beating around the bush. We have been searching the city for your ass and you are going to explain everything.”  
“Are you covered in blood?” Klaus bluntly said. Five looked down at his suit as if just noticing he was a walking nightmare.  
“It’s fine,” he said calmly. “Vanya and I had a little fight. How did you guys know to come here?”  
“Vanya called,” Allison weakly. “Said she was the first chairman for some performance or whatever. Five, seriously, what the hell is going on?”  
“Vanya has powers,” Five-spoke as if talking about the weather, glancing at his watch. His eyes were narrowed. “She’s not in the right mindset. We need to calm her down before she hurts herself.”  
“Vanya has _powers_?” Klaus stressed. Diego gave Five a shocked expression and Allison looked two seconds away from throwing up. That couldn’t be possible. They’ve been around Vanya for years; they would have known if she had any powers “What do you mean she has powers? What powers does she even have?”  
“She can manipulate soundwaves,” Five looked up from his watch. “She’s highly unstable. We need to stop her before-”  
“Wait!” Diego interrupted. Five gave him a deadly look and, if even possible, Diego gave him a deadlier one in return.  
“You are going to explain everything, Five. I don’t care about what happened to you in the future or past or whatever the fuck. I want you to explain what Vanya meant about the world ending and this fucking revelation about her powers. You can’t just tell us these things and expect to go along with whatever bullshit you’re spewing out.”  
“I already told you; it’s a long story-”  
“Give us the fucking cliff notes version, then,” Allison joined, clearly fed up with Five. “Diego’s right, Five. After all this, you want us to help you? You need to tell us what’s going on. We need to know what’s going on with Vanya. What the hell did you mean about the world ending?”  
Five looked at Diego and Allison with an unreadable expression. Klaus didn’t know how it was possible, but Five managed to look even more unnerving. He had this look in his eyes; a glint that Klaus couldn’t quite read.  
He’s seen that type of look before, however. He’s seen it in people at the recovery center. It was a look of hunger; a look that told people they were willing to do anything to get anything they want. It was also a look that he saw from his childhood, but he couldn’t remember who had that same look.  
“Vanya was right,” Five decided after a few seconds of silence. “The world is going to end. I don’t know how it ends, but It does end. I’ve been doing anything I can to prevent this from happening.”  
He fixed his tie as he continued talking. Klaus didn’t know why; he already looked fucked up. “I did research in figuring out who could possibly be behind it. I figured out that Vanya was involved in the ending of the world, but I didn’t know her exact role. It was imperative that we stick together. However, someone got in our way and manipulated her. I eliminated the target and that’s when her powers came out. I confronted her and she used her powers against me in retaliation. Now she’s inside performing, with a full audience, with the ability to kill them.” Five gave Diego a hardened glare. “That’s why we need to go there and subdued her before she has the opportunity to harm anyone.”  
Klaus knew what Five was saying. He knew the words coming out of his mouth, but Klaus couldn’t wrap his mind around what he was hearing. It made no sense to him.  
Vanya was gentle. She's the type of person who cried when they accidentally stepped on bugs. She wasn’t violent, like the rest of their family. She was kind and awkward and generous, even when people have shown her nothing, but scorn. She wasn’t capable of hurting anyone.  
“She’s a ticking time bomb,” Diego muttered gravely. Five nodded in response, a stern expression on his face. Klaus saw Ben flinch from the corner of his eye. Klaus didn’t want to admit it, but it made the most sense. Vanya was a bomb.  
“We need to stop her,” Five said with a sense of urgency. He looked around everyone. “Where the hell is Luther?”  
“I called him,” Klaus answered, proud he didn’t stutter. He was still in shock. “He said he was on his way.”  
“We can’t wait for him,” Five said, knocking the entrance doors open with his foot. “We don’t have time. Klaus, focus on getting everyone out; Allison and Diego, you’re with me.”  
Klaus felt his adrenaline rushing as Five, Allison and Diego entered the auditorium. He felt offended over the fact that he wasn’t with him, but he knew it was for the best. Diego and Allison were good fighters and Klaus was just some meth head. He tried (and failed) to not think bitterly over his situation.  
“How the hell are you going to get a full audience out?” Ben asked. Klaus gave Ben a charming smile and Ben narrowed his eyes. It was just he wasn’t going to enjoy what was about to happen.  
“No worries, brother dear,” Klaus said. “I have a brilliant idea.”  
Klaus walked towards the nearest fire alarm. Ben rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
“Give me a break,” Ben muttered, watching Klaus pull down at the first alarm. He winced over the loud noise, resisting the urge to cover his ears.  
Klaus rushed towards the auditorium. He opened the doors, and screamed at the top of his lungs, “ _Fire_! _There’s a fire_! _Fire_!”  
Klaus immediately got away from the entrance as screams filled the air. People ran towards the entrance terrified, completely ignoring the show. He saw Diego give him an exasperated look with a smile. The performers on stage immediately stopped performing amid the chaos. They instantly stopped performing and attempted to follow the mob out of the theater.  
All, except one.  
He knew Five told him Vanya had powers, but he couldn’t quite believe him until seeing it with his own two eyes. Vanya was glowing. Quite literally; her skin was glowing and her eyes were completely white. She was standing up, playing her violin with concentration, ignoring the screams of the audience. There was an aura surrounding her and Klaus felt air pushing him away from her.  
She looked terrifying. This wasn’t the same person Klaus ran into while walking down the street. This was an entirely different person. He looked at Diego and Allison, who were off to the side. Allison glanced at Klaus, giving him a terrifying look. He knew what that look meant. This was something way over their head. There was possibly no way they could physically bring her down.  
That didn’t mean that they were going to try their damnedest though. They couldn’t just sit around and do nothing. He didn’t have a plan, but Klaus took a deep breath and tried to force himself to stand up from the violent winds.  
Apparently, someone had the same idea, because Five stood up and started walking towards Vanya. Allison nearly got up in protest, but Diego grabbed her arm and forced her to sit back down. He turned and gave Klaus a look from across the room. _Sit back down_.  
“What the hell is he doing now,” Klaus mumbled, sitting down and watching Five slowly approach Vanya.

Vanya felt _powerful_.  
She felt like she was in ecstasy. Now she knew how her siblings felt like whenever they used their powers. It felt incredible. It was like a drug and Vanya wanted more.  
She focused on the air around her and her violin. Her co-workers stopped playing for a while, but Vanya couldn’t care about why. Hell, she was a little glad they stopped playing. Now everyone was going to focus their attention on her. She felt like she was the center of the universe and couldn’t love the feeling more. She felt like-  
“Vanya!”  
Vanya nearly stopped playing her violin but forced herself to continue. She wasn’t done playing, yet. No one was going to stop her.  
“Vanya! Enough!”  
Vanya diverted her attention from her violin to look at the audience around her. She felt anger creeping up as the seats were empty and a few chairs were turned over from the gusts of winds. How _dare_ they leave while she was performing for them. They should have been _honored_ that she even got up on stage in the first place.  
“Vanya, that’s enough!” A voice yelled. Vanya roamed her eyes before landing on Five. She narrowed her eyes.  
 _Five_.  
She hated him. She hated the way that she let herself be manipulated by someone who abandoned her all these years because she was lonely. He hated the way he got whatever he wanted from her with just a domineering smirk. She wanted to kill him just like how he killed Leonard.  
“That’s _enough_ ,” Five stressed, walking towards her with a cold expression. Like he was a dad scolding his daughter for reaching her hands into some cookie jar. That was another thing she hated. That _look_.  
Vanya didn’t bother speaking as she continued to play her violin loudly. He walked towards her, his suit covered in blood after she fought him. She was convinced that she killed him when he didn’t move for a while, but at the time, she didn’t really care. She had a performance to go to and he was just in her way.  
Still, of course, he would be alive. Five Hargreeves can never be killed, no matter how much the universe demands it.  
“You’re going to hurt someone,” Five said and Vanya wanted to rip her ears out. “You need to stop playing.”  
Why couldn’t he be quiet? The only thing Vanya wanted to hear was the sound of her violin. The last thing she wanted to hear was his voice.  
“Vanya, I said stop!” Five roared and Vanya’s heart flipped. “You’re mad at me; I understand. I messed up and I made mistakes that I desperately wish I can take back. You should take that anger out on me. This isn’t how this is supposed to go!”  
Vanya ignored him, continuing playing her violin, but now with a heavy heart. She felt like crying, but she didn’t know why. Why did Five have to come back and ruin her life? What deity did she make upset in the past life that made her suffer in this one?  
She couldn’t stop playing her violin. This is all she had going for her. This was the only thing that made people want to be around her and what made her interesting. She refused to stop playing - she was finally having eyes look at her in a positive light and she wasn’t about to pass out this opportunity.  
There were a few seconds of silence before Vanya glanced at Five, playing the violin faster and faster. Despite the blood surrounding his body and the violent air crashing into him, Five stood like a statue. He looked calm and unnerved. His eyes burned and despite the world crashing around him, he looked untouched.  
He looked so untouched while Vanya felt herself silently falling apart. She vaguely recalled her siblings were also in the audience and they looked at Five with a sense of awe. A sense of awe at the fires burning beneath those green eyes.  
It was _such_ a juxtaposition; seeing her entire world crumble before her eyes while his world remained untouched. He remained untouched. And at that moment, she, along with her siblings, saw the fires in his eyes that looked painfully similar to Father. And wasn’t that just terrifying?  
She didn’t want to be reminded of Father. She didn’t want to be reminded of the man who looked at Vanya with such contempt; with such worthlessness. How Father looked at her like she was the dirt beneath his shoe and for the longest time, Vanya considered herself to be just that.  
Five had that same determination Father had. They both had extreme reactions whenever Vanya was around; Father looking at her with intense hatred while Five looked at her with never-ending adoration. She couldn’t handle it.  
“Vanya, I said that is enough,” Five boomed, his voice leaving no room for discussion. He was getting closer to her and Vanya wanted to scream at him to get back. To leave her alone. To tell him she wasn’t done performing.  
He was just like Father. He was demanding, domineering, and cold. He was just like Leonard. He was charismatic, loving, and manipulative. He was everything she hated and everything she loved and Vanya felt a surge of power coming from her violin bow at the juxtaposition of it all.  
The song was nearly over and that meant she was almost done. That meant she was going to go back home and that meant Five was going to continue treating her like a child and that meant she was going to be surrounded by a family who doesn’t even love her and Vanya refused to let that happen.  
She wanted to hurt Five. She aimed the violin bow, surging with power, at his direction to hurt him. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to do the impossible. The one thing all those stupid assassins or whatever couldn’t.  
She couldn’t though. She couldn’t when Five gave her that look and _she hated it, she hated it, she hated it_.  
Vanya _screamed_ and threw the energy coming from her bow onto the ceiling. She heard Five yelling and her siblings screaming in fear, but Vanya couldn’t care. Despite all of this, Vanya was still weak and pathetic and the song was finally over. Everything was over and there was nothing Vanya could do, but pass out and succumb to the darkness.

“Vanya!” Klaus screamed, running towards Vanya’s unmoving body.  
“Klaus! Be careful!” Diego yelled, running towards him. Ben quickly moved Klaus out of the way of the ceiling debris, but Klaus couldn’t care. He didn’t care if the whole ceiling collapsed onto him. He needed to get to Vanya, _quickly_.  
Five got there first, launching himself over the stage and cradling Vanya’s body. The violent winds were gone, which made getting to the stage much easier.  
“She’s breathing,” Five roughly said, voice filled with an emotion Klaus couldn’t place. Klaus held her hand as Allison and Diego ran towards Vanya. Allison put her ear towards Vanya’s heart and gave Klaus a shaky, but reassuring smile.  
She was still breathing. She was still alive.  
“What do we do now-”  
“Guys!” A voice yelled from the entrance. Luther ran in, eyes wide and fanatic in fear. He ran towards the group, eyes itching to ask questions about why Vanya was passed out (and why she was in a white suit) but ignored it. “The moon. The moon!”  
“What about the moon?” Allison asked.  
“It exploded!” Luther practically screamed. “I was running here and I saw some blue thing aim towards the moon and it just exploded! How do you guys not know this? Look up!”  
Sure enough, as Klaus looked up at the open ceiling, the moon was being destroyed and large asteroids were headed down towards the earth's surface. Klaus felt himself go pale and Ben muttered a little, “Fuck” as his eyes never left the sky.  
“The energy surge from Vanya must have hit it,” Five cursed, picking Vanya up. Luther turned and gave Five an incredulous look.  
“Vanya did this?” He asked in disbelief. Klaus couldn’t blame the big man. Five took a deep breath, his eyes staring at the group as he went into deep thought.  
“We’re going to die,” Five said calmly. “Unless we get out of here. I have a plan. It’s risky and I don’t know what’s going to happen, but it’s the best bet.”  
“Everyone get into a circle and grab each other’s hand,” Five demanded as everyone quickly did as he instructed. Allison and Klaus grabbed Five’s shoulders as his hands were still carrying Vanya’s unconscious body.  
“What’s happening?” Diego asked.  
“I’ve never done this before,” Five said. “But I’m teleporting all of us out of here. I don’t know what period we’re going to end up in, but this is the only way to keep all of us alive. I need to focus, and no matter what happens, _don’t_ let go of one another.”  
Klaus clutched Diego’s hand as suddenly his vision was filled with blue. He felt like he was going to vomit as a headache intensified in his head. Klaus felt a sharp pain in his head as he glanced up towards the sky.  
A meteor was headed straight towards him one second and the next second there was blackness and nothing.


End file.
